One Piece: Will of the Psy Mar
by PRIVATE Corp
Summary: A random encounter cause a boy of naval officers help started a dream. Along with a mash-up of bizarre crew members, the young Peytan E. Hilbert will sail the Grand Line, chasing after Negrot "Green" Beret for the legendary treasure that still eludes mankind: the infamous One Piece. Only one will be King of the Pirates, but who will it be the next King?
1. Prologue: Legend of D and E

Hello everyone, this is Cory of PRIVATE Corp, here to present to you a re-telling of sorts of one of my earlier works. Basically what I'm doing here is simply ret-conning _EVERYTHING_ from what I have written so far, which is not only this prologue but the first "arc." Yeah when I first wrote this story, I really haven't dug into the _One Piece_ story that much to realize that the arcs are part of a bigger "saga" part… plus I skipped a ton of stuff as well (I was watching the 4Kids dub and reading the end of Alabasta arc in Shonen Jump at the time…). So after getting myself caught up with the anime and working on reading the manga to understand what is happening in that universe, I will portray what is in those adaptations and try to reflect it here!

Now I am going to be doing things a little differently here with this story, hopefully having things in line with the original story while having some original ideas in the mix. So this time around I will expand on the first saga of my story and try to flesh out not only my characters more, but try to go into more details about what I have in store in my story. Even then, I got a plan this time around (along with some notes), meaning that I have a better idea where I'm going with my story, even coming up with a decent plot! … Wait, how in the world could I write a story without a plot? Then again, there are those who do that, but I'm not one of those… what was I talking about?

So, if you are interested, please enjoy what I would like to call my fan-sequel to _One Piece_…

Legal Notes: **I **_**DO NOT**_** own **_**One Piece**_**. The world, characters, powers and the mythical treasure all belong to its mastermind, the great and bizarre Eiichiro Oda. Any original content, be it characters, powers, locations, is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp, or any guest creator.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**_Legend of the D. and E._

OOO_  
_

_Long ago, there was a tale of a man who sailed around the world, searching for wealth, fame and power. He and his crew made a journey through uncharted waters, sailing by islands of unknown origins and monsters that could scare even the toughest of men. This man, despite all other attempts by countless others before him, has done the impossible and sailed the length of the world and reached the end, where he left a great and powerful treasure to those who were brave enough to follow this man's path._

_This man was called the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, known by many as Gold Roger, and it was him that not only the first person to sail in and out of the Grand Line to the very end, but also started the Great Age of Piracy. In his dying moment, he proclaimed to the world that his treasure, the mythical One Piece, was out somewhere in the world, causing thousands of pirates to set sail and search for his legendary treasure. Countless of these men from all of the four seas of the world sailed into the Grand Line for the One Piece and their shot at being the next Pirate King, only to turn away in fear or die by the hands of the sea._

_One bold pirate emerged from the East Blue with a ragtag crew and a flimsy ship, all in hope of finding the One Piece and becoming the next King of the Pirates. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, a young lad with the devil fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit and he had similar qualities between him and the former King. With his crew, Luffy sailed the Grand Line to the end, encountering various monsters, evil pirates, Marines and others wanting to claim the growing bounty on his head. And to the bitter end, he made it to his goal, finding the mythical treasure and claiming the title of Pirate King… but not for long._

_During his travels, Luffy used his powers to expand the strength of his attacks, along being injected with various hormones and poisons to make him stronger, but all of that did damage to his life clock. With each use of his attacks, he slowly shaved years away from his life, moving him ever so closer to death. But no matter how many times he was dehydrated to a desiccated husk, skewered, cut, drowned, blown up, bitten, beaten to a bloody pulp, stabbed, crushed, covered in arrows, frozen, burnt, shot by __lasers__, and poisoned to the point of __melting__, he kept on fighting to the brink of death. And with that, he managed to reach the end of the Grand Line and find the treasure that many dreamt of finding and failing to achieve._

_It was unknown as to why both Gol Roger and Straw Hat Luffy managed to get through the dangerous part of the world, known as the New World back then. But many believed that both men possessed the Will of D, a mysterious contract that has been past down by bloodlines. These believers thought that these two entered the Grand Line greeted by Death itself and fought their countless battles to the brink of death, smiling and even laughing at the face of the Grim Reaper. Some wonder about the origin of this will, along with its other mysteries, but the two Pirate Kings shared a lot of common during their times alive:_

_They have the abilities to make allies from the strangest of people, to fight to near-death, sporting a smile on their face and laughing at Death dead on._

_From the time of Luffy's rise for the fight of the title, a new will emerged from the edge of the Calm Belt: the Will of E. No one knew how this will came about and why it was brought during Luffy's time. Some presume that it was trying to cash in on Straw Hat's fame, while others proclaimed they were become just like the young King. But there were those who believed the will came before Roger and dated far in the past, despite there no origins to where this will came from. Those who believed this were the ones who carried the Will of E. on their backs, similar to those who carried the Will of D. And much like their counterparts, they don't know the true origins of their will save for one._

_Over the course of thirty years, a man of unknown strengths and origin rose through the ranks and took on the world by storm. He traveled all over in search of One Piece, working on claiming the title of Pirate King for himself, but not once has he found any clues to where Luffy has hidden the treasure. This pirate challenged everyone that stood in his way of finding the One Piece, even going all out by proclaiming he was the Left Hand of Roger, the second-mate to the first King. No one believed that story, but those people feared this man due to his nature, his powers and his hunger for the One Piece._

_The man who stormed the world also knows the secret to the Will of E. It was him that discovered one of the branches of the original carriers, and his intention to use the will to get him what he was seeking. Despite him knowing the secrets, he has yet encountered one of these carriers and learned the hard way of what a carrier of the Will of E. is truly capable of. It was that day that started the journey of a young boy and his quest for the Pirate King title, and it was all thanks to one man:_

Negrot "Green" Beret

OOO

Late into the night, on a calm journey out in the smooth dark ocean and under a sparkling starry sky, a lone galleon drifted across the sea with a small draft pushing it along. The ship, belonging to a Navy base close to the Calm Belt, shone brightly under the moonlight while its shadows helped the ship blend in into the darkness. On board, several guests were invited for a feast on this boat, many of them high-ranked officers, while soldiers lined the exterior of the ship on patrol.

Within the large dining hall of the ship, several tables were set up, dressed with a white cloth, an elegant flower arrangement, two candle-lit vases, and several assortments of dining ware in front of the guests. Waiters and waitresses weaved through the numbers, carrying trays of spirits, wine and edible arrangements, serving them to the naval officers and their friends, families and loved ones. One table was set up at the opposite of the door, sitting only those who were in command of the bases in the area and the captains of each fleet. These commanders, captains and commodores watched over the guest moving about the dining hall, eating and drinking what the waiters have served them, and talking amongst themselves about their daily operations and other happenings in their assigned areas.

Two of these superiors, a couple in their mid-thirties, sat side-by-side with a young child sitting next to the woman. The male, the captain, has a maroon suit on with a grey tie and a bleached yellow shirt, with a broad head resting on his right fist, allowing his tangelo hair to reflect in the candlelight. The woman had on a flowing rusty red dress, her dusty brown hair tied up in a slender ponytail, and her face was radiated a gentle presence to those who look at her beauty. And the young boy sat impatiently in his seat, wearing a white shirt with a red "H" emblazed on the front, and his short, wiry orange-red hair burning in the candlelight.

A waiter walked by the trio, looking out of the corner of his eye to find the plates before them were empty. He approached the trio, tray in hand, and he stopped inches away from the table to attract their attentions. "Captain and Lieutenant Peytan, I take that you enjoyed your meals?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, it was delicious," the female lieutenant answered, giving the waiter a friendly smile and handing him her plate. "Please tell whoever made our meal were fantastic and encourage him to make more wonderful meals."

"No way, this food stinks!" barked the child, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Whoever made this did a crummy job at making this!"

"I'm sorry that your meal wasn't to your taste," the waiter replied apologetically. "I'll inform the chef about your experience…"

"No please, tell him that it was delicious and give him our regards," the captain kindly ordered, handing the waiter his plate.

The waiter took the plates from the couple and left them, leaving them to continue their conversation with the other high-ranked officers. "Hilbert, that's incredibly rude" the lieutenant snarled in a low tone. "You don't have to blurt out how nasty the food is to the rest of the crowd."

"But it's true, isn't it?" the boy muttered under his breath.

"The kid's got a point," an officer sitting next to the child pitched, wiping away some wine from his chin. "This should be a gala for all of us hard-working Navy officers, and the Vice-Admiral had to hire some hack to serve us?"

"I know the food's bad, but at least we should give some encouraging word," the captain answered back. "If we would to give him some negative words, then the next meal would turn out worst than this. Giving him compliments will help encourage him into improving his work and make something better than what we had."

"You're nuts to believe that," the officer smirked. "I like the idea, but I don't see that working out for everyone. You gotta talk to them firmly, saying this food taste like crap and let the head chef teach them how to properly cook a meal!"

The two commanding officers got up from the table and got up into each other's faces, bickering on about the food before escalating into authorizing power. The lieutenant let out a sigh over the two's arguing before shifting her attention to the child. "Tell you what Hilbert, when we get home," the lieutenant whispered into the boy's ear, "I'll make you a marshmallow special just the way you like it."

The young boy's head perked up from hearing this news and he faced "Really? You would do that?" he asked cheerfully.

The woman gave the child a friendly smile before kissing him on the forehead. "Oh course, anything for my special son…"

The feast continued on into the evening, with some of the guest beginning to doubt about the food they were served. Out on deck, officers dressed in their standard uniform guarded the outer perimeter, looking out for any suspicious activities. Three officers were watching the horizon, each taking turns with a pair of binoculars to check for any ships out in the waters. In the distance, the sound of thunder echoed across the sky and a looming cumulonimbus cloud dotting the starry heavens.

"That's odd… I don't remember hearing about a storm for tonight," an officer noted, "especially out here along the Calm Belt."

"That's definitely unusual," another officer replied. "Normally the winds should be still around the Calm Belt and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. How is a storm out here even possible?"

"Hey, I'm detecting a ship out in the distance," a third officer reported. "It's large in size, and I can't make out what's flying on the main mast. By the looks of it, it appears to be a…"

The officer's eyes lit up in horror, his hands loosening their grip on the binoculars and dropping them in the water. The other officers asked what was wrong before a flash of lightning lit up the cloud and reveal the shape of a large fluyt ship out in the ocean. Flying on top of the main mast, a black flag bearing a skull on top of curving crossbones, with the skull wearing a green beret on top, waved violently in the wind as the lightning continued to flash brightly and burning the image of the ship into the officers' minds.

The three officers took a few steps back away from the edge, watching the ship and the cloud moving closer to their ship. Once they saw the lightning striking closer and the thunder booming louder, the three broke into a sprint and headed for the dining hall. The storm slowly crept closer to the galleon, the waves picking up in size and slowly starting to sway the boat, causing people to move closer or away from their tables. The three officers stormed the room, running by the waiters, waitresses and guest to make their way to the table on the opposite end of the room.

"Captain Kyron!" cried one officer, knocking over some waitresses on his way to the commanding officers' table. "Captain Kyron, Lieutenant Juniper, one of the watchmen spotted a pirate ship on the starboard… and he believed it's him…!"

"Who are you talking about, officer?" the captain questioned, getting away from his argument to face the scared men. "What did you see out there?!"

"It's… it's the Greenberet Pirates, sir!"

The name the officer shouted out silenced everyone in the room, stunning them shock by the familiarity of that name. The waiters and waitresses, along with some of the guests, began panicking upon knowing who was coming to their ship, while the other officers and commanding bodies got themselves ready for a fight. Outside the ship, the storm picked up, sending larger waves against the hull of the ship and rocking the crew and passengers around on the inside. The pirate ship that was in the storm got itself close to the Navy ship and stopped short, allowing several men to leap onto the deck and attack the officers on patrol, all before the crew headed for the dining hall and throwing open the doors.

The sound of black leather boots echoed across the room, slowly dragging a large and bulky man into the room. His clothes were torn from age, weather and combat, with his steel blue pants tighten down in his boots and by belts, an olive drab military suit dressed in metals stolen from fallen Navy officers, a Dartmouth green coat hanging off the shoulders like a cape, and a hunter green military beret resting on top of a bed of wet, long white hair. Several officers watched in anger and fear as an old man, with a face covered with white whiskers and scars, a long, crooked nose, beady mantis green eyes, and thick sharp eyebrows, past right by them and stopping midway to the commanding officers' table.

"Well, well, looks like I finally found you, Kyron the Deleter," the man wheezed. "And the lovely Blooming Juniper, my how times flew by… it's been so long since we lasted saw each other, correct?"

"Beret, what are you doing on this ship?" the captain named Kyron shouted. "You know that you're onboard of a Navy ship, correct? Is this your death wish to die by the hands of the Marines?"

All around in the dining hall, several of the guests pulled various weapons from their belongings. The old pirate scanned the entire room, watching every last officer aiming the pirate, and he let out a loud, wheezing laugh. "Now honestly, do you really think that I wasn't going to barge on it here without having some sort of plan?" the old pirate retorted. "It's not like I'm that stupid to raid without having everything planned out, especially when I'm dealing with superior Navy officers."

A flash of lightning lit up the room, temporary blinding everyone, along the ship rocking violently to knock a few officers down onto the floor. "Now my demands are short and simple," the old pirate stated loudly. "I came here in search of a carrier of the E. and I'm planning on leaving with one so I can use them in my search for the One Piece."

"And what makes you think we're going with you, Beret?" growled the lieutenant named Juniper.

The pirate Beret let out a small grunt, displaying a smirk for everyone in the room, as the boy standing next to Juniper disappeared from her side. The lieutenant watched her son reappeared in the pirate's hands, along with a shadowy man appearing right behind the old man, and the woman grew furiously mad before attempting to break away from the table. Kyron reached out and stopped the woman before she took another step, pointing out that several of the pirates behind Beret pulled out their pistols and aimed them at everyone in the room, including the hostage.

"I know how this situation works out and I'm going to give you a head's up about it," Beret smirked. "One of you is going to pull your trigger and fire a round at me or the child, or maybe even at my own men to distract me, but I have sharpshooters on the outside watching your every move. One false step and I'm certain that you'll be dinner for the Sea Kings waiting outside."

The officers hesitated in making their next move, wondering if what the pirate was saying is true or a bluff. A few of the guest lowered their weapons in fear of getting shot, while others kept their guard up in case someone was going to fire. The pirates waited anxiously, their fingers hovering over the trigger, waiting for the right moment to pull and fire their rounds into someone or something. The two commanding officers watched the old pirate hold a gun to their child's head, worrying over their only son's life in the hands of a dangerous, all before the captain lowered his weapon and dropped it onto the table.

"All right Beret, if you want an E, then take me instead," Kyron issued. "I want my son to be safe and far away from your dirty hands. If I were to give myself to you, would you give our son back?"

"Kyron, you can't be serious!" Juniper hissed, grabbing her husband by the shoulder. "Who knows what that man's going to do if he has either you or Hilbert? You can't trust him!"

"Listen Juniper, I have a plan," the captain replied. "If the man called the Greenberet Commodore and the 'Second Hand' can come up with a bold plan to storm a Navy ship to get either of us, then I could come up with something on my own. And besides, it surely beats you surrendering and Hilbert losing his mother."

The lieutenant looked at her son and noticed the fear in his eyes, before she released her grip on her husband to let him go. The captain walked around the table and headed straight for the pirate crew, slowly making his way by his subordinates. The storm outside continued to rain on, with a few instances of the ship rocking violently from the growing waves outside. One strong gust knocked into the ship, causing everyone to stumble down, including the pirate crew, and Beret looked out the window to see what was going on outside on his ship.

"What the hell?!" barked the old pirate. "What is that boy thinking!? He should have full control of this storm!"

At that moment, Kyron looked toward his son and he gave him a reassuring look before locking his gaze on Beret. The pirate noticed that the captain had a strange, creepy smile on his face, and he charged forward, toting the child in hand, as Kyron pulled out a customized pistol from his suit. Beret quickly swapped his pistol for a dagger and he swung it at the Navy captain, only for the attack to be blocked by the pistol. From behind, Juniper grabbed her husband's weapon, a sheathed saber with a cross-weaved hand guard, and she equipped it to her being as she single-handily wielded her rifle to hold back any pirates standing in the fighting duo's way.

With the sound of gunfire going off, the whole room spilled into chaos. Naval officers had their guns aiming not only on the pirates inside of the room, but outside to snipe out the snipers. Kyron and Beret battled it out with the Navy captain defending himself with a pistol-turned-knife and the pirate commodore carrying a child in one hand, a broken dagger in another. Juniper leapt over the table and joined in on the craziness, carrying the saber by her side while she fired her rifle at any pirates that got close to her and to her husband. During this scuffle, another wave shook the ship, but everyone was thrown back by the force of the shock and the increasing size of the lightning outside.

"What the… we need to get out of here!" ordered Kyron.

"But what about…"

He looked back at his wife, giving her an assuring look before lowering his defenses and raising his hands up to the pirate. "Like I said Beret, if you give Hilbert up," the captain demanded, "I'll be happy to give myself up to you in your search for the One Piece."

The old pirate looked at the Navy captain in confusion, wondering why the Navy captain is really doing this. "And what makes you think that you won't rebel like you just did now?" he asked.

Kyron continued to sport the crazed smile on his face as he gave his pistol a spin before placing back in his suit. "Tell me, do you know what a carrier of the E. is truly capable of?" the man asked, getting a small shake of the head from Beret for a response. "To be fair… I don't know either."

At that moment, a strong bolt of lightning ripped through the ship, cutting right through the middle of the two leaders before the ship started splitting apart. Everyone was thrown to the ground from the sudden blast of lightning, along with the strong gust of wind blowing all around them and pouring rain, making everyone wet from the cold downpour. Beret noticed that his grip on the kid was gone and he watched the boy escaped from his clutches to try to reach his parents.

The clouds lit up with an electric dancing of lightning, the symphony of thunder booming in everyone's ears and the pouring rain drenching everyone in seconds. The roaring waves continued to smash into the ship, pulling the halves away from each other and causing several people to fall into the ocean. The boy watched his parents struggled to stand as a wave swept through and carried them off into the sea. One strong push from the ocean sent the boy into the water, where he grabbed onto a piece of driftwood, and he cried out for his parents, trying to see if they were alive, and he looked up to find Beret staring right at him.

"Listen here boy," the pirate commodore called out. "Remember this day! Remember it to the end of your life! Remember that, on this day marks the beginning of the journey for the next Pirate King!"

One more lightning streaked the sky and struck down onto the crazed pirate, turning him into a silhouette as he laughed maniacally at the world. In a second, the man was gone, leaving the boy alone to drift out at sea, with no one to turn to or rescue him. All that remained were debris from the ship, some lifeless bodies floating around, drifting weapons and the lone boy. The storm began to clear up, allowing the moon to peek from behind the clouds, lighting up the sea as the boy cried over the lost of everyone around him and his lost parents.

OOO

A bright round moon hung up in the evening sky, out-glowing the stars that dot the black heavens. The ocean was quiet, with no sound echoing in the distance and the surface of the water as smooth as ice. A lone dinghy drifted quietly across the clear top, with a small source of wind pushing it along to its destination. There were no clouds that night, along with no breeze and no current to help the boat along, but the owner of this boat had some idea on how to move his dinghy from one location to the next.

In the boat, a teenager looked up into the heavens and stared at the moon for a long time. He remembered that day eight years ago; when the man that has the world in fear came onto his boat and started a long journey to find a legendary treasure. The teen reached underneath his seat and pulled out a sheathed saber, placing the curved weapon in his hands. He gripped the handle and drew out the blade slightly, revealing an engraved curved "E" in the metal, and he placed the sword back after burning the mark into his head.

"Just you wait, Beret," the boy said quietly. "I will beat you to One Piece and I will become the next Pirate King…"

* * *

Well, it's kinda sad that I had to rewrite my first fan-fiction, but I feel like I need to make something more closer to canon instead of… well, being just like everyone else on this site (no offense).

Anyway… actually, I didn't think about this when I was thinking about doing the re-write, but I got to do some characterization for Hilbert's parents, young Hilbert and Beret. Honestly I completely forgot about doing that but at least I did something with them before… well, this happened. Man, this is darker than what I originally intended for my beginning. But then again, this is _One Piece_, so I need some sort of dark past for my main cast and I guess I didn't shy away from that here…

OK, I would like to point out that, if you read ahead and go over the original story, I had Hilbert's first name as "Hunbug" for an unknown reason… probably to go along with the names within the manga. Since Hilbert's my character, I could do what I want with him, though I'm keeping the "Peytan" last name. And speaking of which, I am going with the "surname first, personal name last" approach with my characters, while I'm also going to use the English names for the Devil Fruits (while outside sources will be in their Romanized names), and I will refer the grunts of the Navy as "the Marines" and those ranked higher than "Warrant Officer" as Navy officers. So there are plans on renaming things as I rewrite what I have thus far. And also note that in the future, I will also provide the names of the Romanized Devil Fruit names at the end of the chapter for those who like that over the English names.

And if anything, I would like to make claims to the… wait, it's not exactly properly introduced. Who knows? I could pull an Oda on this and have this "storm boy" brought up at a later point…

And for those who are interested, I am planning on doing on three different sign-ups, with the sheets for the Pirates, Navy and bounty hunters. Basically I want to see if you can try to capture the Psy-Mar Pirates once they begin to make a name for themselves. And if you want to help me out, please check out the TV Tropes and wiki pages and help update them. I may be one person but I can't update these pages all the time by myself! Also I will do my own SBS Columns on my DeviantART page, so be on the lookout for that and have those questions ready!

So for now, and like I said in my other stories, I would like for you to review, thank you very much. Coming up next will be the start of my first saga and my first real arc, kick-starting the events that will help establish the Psy-Mar Pirates.


	2. Ch 01: Bridgeport

Now, I am please to present to you the actual first chapter to this OC One Piece tale. In here, you'll see how my main character, Peytan, gets his start on his adventures of being a true pirate.

Well, I'm trying to mix in what happen in the anime and in the manga, but the thing is, the girl that is mention in this chapter is more of along the lines from the original idea for One Piece call "Romance Dawn" that appeared in a special issue of _Weekly Shonen Jump_. (For info, check around the Internet, or get the December issue of Shonen Jump.)

So now, I am please to present… The Tales from the Psy-Mar Crew.

Legal stuff: **I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by the great Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

One Piece – Tales from the Psy-Mar Crew  
Chapter One: Bridgeport

III

_Caw_, _caw_, went the gulls, soaring above the briny blue ocean that is below. The day is bright, the sun sailing high in the sky and the clouds drift along the air currents at a gentle pace. The ocean is calm today, with small waves cresting across the water, and pushing along a small wood boat. The boat itself is a small dinghy, big enough to hold two people and already one person is taking up a spot.

A fifteen year-old boy lies along inside of the boat, with his feet pushing against the mast, his clothed left arm dangling along the edge and his bare right arm wrapped around his chest. His face is covered by a black tricorn hat with a large white feather coming out, covering his spiky brown hair and red headband. The sunlight reflects off his gold buttons, lighting up his red sleeveless vest and the sun's ray tans his legs to match the color of his khaki shorts.

The boat hits land, jerking the boy forward a bit, but not enough to wake him up fully. He leans back, still sleeping, as the waves gently crash against the boat. A lone sixteen year old girl walks along the beach, looking out into the ocean, when she notices the boat a few meters away. She reaches for her sword that she carries and before she got there, a crowd of people swarm around the boat and the boy. The people spoke quietly, making sure that they didn't arouse the boy from his sleep, and each person grabs a hold beneath the boy, lifting him off and carrying him away from his dinghy.

The girl could only watch as she sees her fellow townspeople carrying the trespasser away.

III

It is black, and he could feel ropes tightening him up. The boy lifts one of his eyelids, allowing the light to blind him and the image before him to clear up. He lifts his other eye opens and his vision clears, revealing that he is an open field. He looks forward, seeing the bare soil below him and a white stone wall far away. He looks left and sees an empty wood post sticking out of the ground and a few buildings made out of the same material as the wall. He looks down to see the rope that is keeping him from moving and his black sandals. He looks right and spots a man hanging to a wood post, looking down at the weathered ground.

The man is out-of-shape, with him looking very frail from lack of nourishes food and water. His white shirt is caked with layers of dried sweat and stank from proper cleaning, thanks to the sun's rays. He hangs his head low, allowing his long black hair to cover his sweating face and his thick stubble face.

The boy looks at the man in pity and then in curiosity. He wonders how the man got to be in a state like that, and how did the boy got here. The boy struggles to loosen the ropes, but no luck. He turns his head to face the man and he asked:

"Hey, are you awake?"

The man looks up. He peers over to the boy in a depressed state, but change to see the boy's curious face.

"What do you want," the man asked, "and how did you get here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the boy replied. "Really, I have no idea how I got here."

"Really? They caught you for no apparent reason?" the man asked. "Maybe it is because you dress like a pirate."

"Then what about you?" the boy answered.

"Me? I'm just an innocent pawn in all this," the man said. "I was just walking around in town and next thing I knew, I'm got arrested for nothing."

"Then can you explain why you're out here in a middle of a naval shooting range?" the boy asked.

The boy eyes the ground, instructing the man to look down. Along the ground are shells from fired bullets and some rounds that didn't made all the way, were ricocheted off, or were debris from a high-impact hit. The post that the men are on are riddled with bullet holes and stained with blood, allowing the two to imagine the kind of people who were put here to face the firing squad.

"Kid, I don't want to die this way," the man said. "I was hoping that I'll die in the hands of some cheap whore."

"Well, I wish you luck on that dream," the boy responded, "but I'm getting myself out of this mess."

The boy clenches his hands, squeezing hard as his body starts to disappear. The man is shocked by the boy's skills, looking with his mouth drop as the boy completely disappears from view. Then the rope that once held the boy drops to the ground and the boy emerge unscave.

"H-How did you do that?" the man asked.

"Oh, just a Cursed Devil Fruit, that's all," the boy replied, tightening his glove.

"Hey, tell you want, I'll cut you a deal," the man said.

"What kind of deal?"

"Let me free, and we'll both escape this hellhole together, what you say?" the man said.

From the distance, sirens went off, and a team of white uniform officers emerge on the field with rifles in hand. The officers' stomp can be heard from where the two are, and the man panics, trying to break free from the rope.

"OK, but if you do something behind my back," the boy said, putting his left arm forward, "I swear I'll deliver you to the Navy officers myself."

The boy swats his arm in a cutting motion and the rope that held the man came slicing apart. The man lands on the ground and he celebrates briefly as the naval officers came closer to where the posts are.

"See you around, kid," the man answered, saluting to the boy.

The man made a running dash, running far away from the boy as the officers came to a stop. All of them are wearing the same uniform of a white shirt with light blue trimming, blue pants, black boots, and a white cap with a logo and the word "Marines" on it. The men look at the boy and then at the dust cloud created by the escaping man.

"We just lost Harry Pete," an officer said into a transmitter. "Repeat, we just lost Harry Pete."

"What about the other captive?" a voice replied.

"He's still here," the officer responded, "and he has broken free from the post."

"Shoot when ready, boys," the transmitter replied. "This boy is a pirate, and all pirates must be brought to justice!"

"Now, why would fire on an innocent child like me?" the boy asked.

The officers lower their rifles, looking confuse about the situation.

"Surely you Navy officers are going to give me a fair trial, right?" the boy asked.

"We have direct orders from our captain to throw all pirates we capture out in the firing range," one Navy officer responded.

"We aren't allowed to give any pirate that steps foot in this town a fair trial," another officer replied.

"All right, that's fine," the boy said, putting his hands up. "But this is going to go against you for shooting an innocent child."

Far away, the escaped man begins to climb up over the barrier that surrounds the naval base. The man snickers over his thoughts as he made his way up on the wall.

"Right about now, that boy would already be cover in blood," the man said out loud, keeping it low so he wouldn't get caught.

Just as he made it to the top, he sat upright and puts a hand to his ear, listening for the sound of gunshots. Over where the boy is confronting the officers, the group stood there in silence, with the boy waiting in patience for one officer to fire. The wind picks up, blowing a small cloud of dust in front of the two sides, and every naval officer is ready to fire their rifles.

"Well, what are waiting for?" the boy asked. "Shoot me."

The men hesitated at first, and then they pull the triggers. The bullets leave the chambers and came shooting at the boy. With a snap of the fingers, the bullets came to a screeching halt, with the round bullets suspended in mid-air and then dropping to the ground. The officers look astonish and then fire again, with the same thing happening again. The cycle continues to repeat until the Navy officials ran out of ammunition.

"Done, are we?" the boy asked. "I guess it's time for me to part ways."

The boy salutes to the officers and starts to run towards the west wall. A Navy officer signal for some men to give chase, and with bayonets drawn and place on the rifles, they aim their guns directly at the boy. He turns his head to look at the approaching officers and he snaps it back forward as he starts to climb up. The officers came to a stop to watch the boy made his getaway from climbing up invisible stairs.

After jumping over the wall, the boy looks to the right and left to look out for more Navy officers that are looking for him and the man, Harry Pete. Making sure that no one is chasing him, the boy starts to run down one of the street, heading downhill to get to the docks. As he made his run, he begins to pick up speed, getting faster and faster with each step he takes. He then creates a weight to help him slow down, but it didn't do much and the weight made the boy roll down the hill.

Down further on the hill, a girl sits patiently on a bench, looking up into the sky as she reclines on the wooden bench. She hears the sound of the boy coming in her direction and she got up, ready to pull out her sword, as the boy comes rolling down the hill. He bounces across the ground and then he came to a complete stop, jerking back to the weight that he created. He lies there on the ground, unconscious right there in front of the girl, and she relaxes herself from her sword, only to pick up the boy and carry him to her house.

III

The boy wakes up again for the second time today, this time inside of a house. He sniffs the air, and he turns his head to see the girl from earlier cooking in front of a potbelly stove. He got up and looks down to see a woven blanket made out of wool lying across the lower half of his body.

"Please, don't move as much," the girl said. "You still need to recover."

The boy looks over at the girl, who is taking a ladle and pouring a soup into a bowl. She takes the bowl and walks it over to the boy, placing it on the table next to him.

"Eat up," the girl said. "I'm pretty certain that the Navy didn't give you anything while you're tied up."

"Actually, I haven't ate in three days," the boy said.

The girl is stun. "Three days?" she echoed. "That's a long time to go without food."

"Oh, when I get food, it's normally get me through for two days," the boy answered.

He takes the bowl and with one hand, he inhales the soup. He let no drop behind, cleaning up the bowl and his lips in seconds fast.

"Excuse me for that," the boy said. "I'm a bit of a sloppy eater, especially after what happen two years ago."

"What happen?" the girl asked.

"Well, it was just a day like this," the boy started. "My parents were a wealthy bunch, and I was the heir to my parents' fortune, but I always wanted to be a pirate. Just then, a storm started to brew, and I could see a ship out in the distance. I knew that the ship belonged to the great Captain Negrot Baret, and he and his men took hold of our ship. Luckily, he spared me and my parents, and he offered me to join his crew, so I accepted.

"My time with him was short, but he did give me two things before the ship broke in two. He gave me this piece of cloth on my shoulder here, which was formerly a cape, and he gave me a Cursed Devil Fruit."

"A Cursed Devil Fruit?" the girl echoed. "What can you do?"

"My fruit is the Psy-Psy Fruit, and with it, I can use psychic powers to create anything I want. But it came with a price."

The boy takes his clothed left arm and pulls on one of the sleeves to open it up. The girl gasp by the sight of what the boy is showing her.

"I'm apparently allergic to the Psy-Psy Fruit, so it turned my arm invisible," the boy said, "and I can't have it expose in the sun, otherwise I'll lose function in my arm."

"That's terrible," the girl answered.

"But it gives me the ability to turn invisible," the boy replied.

"That's how you got away from the Navy, right?"

The boy got up from the couch that he is laying on and walks up to a window. He looks out to see the open waters, other houses and a ship coming in to the docks.

"So, you're a pirate, are you?" the girl asked.

"Yes."

"What do they call you?"

"My name's Peytan," the boy responded, "but everyone calls Psychic Peytan for my powers."

"Well, mine's Julien," the girl said. "I'm a swordsman, but I'm not really much one."

"You fight?" Peytan asked.

"Not really," Julien replied. "I only help out in small stuff that doesn't involve the Navy. But I hope that I can join the ranks one day."

"I say, don't."

"What do you mean?" asked Julien.

"I mean, you're helping me out," Peytan said. "I'm a pirate, and if the Navy finds out about this, you'll never get to be an officer."

"I don't give a damn about what the Navy say," Julien said sharply. "If anyone needs help, the Navy should be willing to help, no matter who that person is."

"Julien, if you do become a Navy officer," the psychic said, "please, only help the good pirates."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

A knock on the door fill the room, and Julien turns around to head towards the door. She opens it and at the door is the escape convict, Harry Pete, leaning against the doorway and is wearing a Navy uniform.

"Good afternoon, miss," the convict said, taking off his hat. "I'm here for the daily rent."

"Daily rent?" echoed Julien. "I never heard of a daily rent."

"It's a very recent act issued by Captain Terrier," Harry lied, "and we are required to go door-to-door to collect the rent."

"But I already paid off my rent," the girl said.

"Well then, give me all that you have," the convict said, drawing a pistol.

"I'm warning you, I'm a trained swordsman," Julien threatens, placing her hands on her sword's sheath.

"Ha, I seen what you do, and really, you're just a little crybaby," Harry said, sticking the barrel into the girl's chest.

Suddenly, Harry is pull back, thrown over to a pile of trash. He looks up to see Peytan standing right behind Julien, sticking out a white glove out into the open. Harry Pete got up from the pile and brushes himself off, grabbing the pistol that was knocked out from his personnel.

"Kid, I thought we made a deal," Harry said.

"We did," Peytan replied, "and I specifically said that if you do something behind my back, I'll personally deliver you to the Navy."

"And I really haven't done anything bad at all," lied Harry.

"Then what about what just happen?" Julien asked.

"Hey, I need money, is that all right?" the convict blurted. "I got to feed myself, and the damn Navy keeps stealing our money."

"And that's probably why you were at the shooting range," Peytan said. "You were stealing the money for yourself."

"Yeah, and I have enough to knock Terrier from his position and put me right on top!" Harry Pete proclaimed. "That's right, me the captain of this shitty naval port, and there's nothing you can to stop me."

"Oh yes, there is," Julien said.

She reaches for her sword and draws it out from its sheath, but Harry Pete pulls the trigger and fires a shot directly at her. Peytan deflects the bullet, knocking it past Julien and over her shoulder, cutting part of her sleeve and flesh open. She grabs on to her wound as the convict made his escape, running far down on the road that they're on.

"Are you OK?" Peytan asked.

"I'm OK," Julien said, getting up.

She lifts her hand from her wound, and blood trickles out into the open. Her palm is cover in red, and her blouse is getting stained with the red liquid, but there isn't a lot of blood to call the wound serious.

"Go get the Navy," the psychic boy ordered. "I'm going to go after Harry Pete and wrangle him in."

"But, won't you both get arrested?" the swordsman asked.

"Not before I'm done with him," Peytan answered.

He waves to her as the boy makes his run towards the docks. Up ahead, Harry Pete is far away from the Navy headquarters and is now approaching the docks. He could see people along the sidewalks, watching as the escape convict make his getaway.

"Oh man, this is too easy," the man laughs to himself. "I'm not going to have a hard time at the next town."

"Psy-Psy Prison!"

Harry Pete came to a stop and he hits something hard and round. He slides on down to the ground and he got back up to feel what hit him. Sure enough, there is nothing in front of him, but he can feel coldness and the smoothness of steel cage bars. He feels around, and sure enough, he feels the same thing. Harry tries to run back, but he hits another wall, and he got back in a hurry, panicking about his new surroundings.

"W-What's happening here?" the man shouted.

Up ahead on the hill, Peytan lifts his white glove off the ground and heads towards the trapped convict. Unlike to Harry, Peytan can clearly see the steel cage that he conjure up to capture the false Navy officer.

"This is my power of the Psy-Psy Fruit," the boy said. "Like I said, I'll take you to the Navy by any means."

"Kid, you're making a big mistake," Harry growled.

"I made worst," the psychic said, "and this isn't one of them."

Peytan straighten out his glove as he walks away from his creation, leaving Harry Pete alone in the cage. The convict struggles to break free from the cage, but the bars are too strong for the man to break. By then, Julien came upon the caged Harry, and she wonder why is he acting like this until she notices Peytan walking to the docks. A team of Navy officers came right behind Julien and they each take look at the struggling convict.

"What is he doing?" one officer asked.

"Is he doing some sort of (fancy term of miming)?" another officer asked.

"Did you do this, Julien?" another officer asked.

"I did," the girl lied.

The officers look at each other and one by one, they take Harry Pete and put him in cuffs, dragging him back up to the headquarters.

"No, you don't understand," Harry Pete burst out, struggling to get out, "it was that one kid, with the brown hair and the red vest. It was all him!"

The Navy officers didn't bother to listen to Harry, as they drag the convict back up the hill. Julien looks on confused, seeing how someone like Peytan could be able to catch a criminal like Harry Pete, with something that no one but Peytan could see.

"Julien!"

She jump, started to hear her name from one of the remaining Navy officers behind her. She turns around and looks to see the lone officer right in front of her, standing sturdy in front of the girl swordsman.

"Your actions have proven yourself worthy of being a naval officer," the officer said.

"Thank you," Julien said, bowing.

"And recently, you have submitted an application to apply as an officer, correct?"

"Uh, that's right," the girl answered.

"Well, with this recent action, you're hereby accepted into the Navy," the officer said.

Julien couldn't believe her ears. She is accepted into the Navy. "Really?" she asked.

The officer nods yes, and Julien let out a quiet squeal, before switching her pose to a salute, knowing that her reaction isn't accepted in the Navy. She then asks the officer to leave for the docks and he nods yes, so she runs off to the town's dock.

At the docks, Peytan walks along the edge, looking up and down at the boats resting along the docks. His face grew more and sadder as he looks for his boat that he rode to town, until he spots the familiar shape in his eye. Ahead, there is the small dinghy, with the sail down and seagulls perch on the mast, tied up next to a much larger ship, a Navy ship. He heads for his boat, but he was stop in his tracks when he heard someone call out:

"Peytan, wait up!"

He turns around and he notices Julien heading straight for him. She stops right in front, making sure that she doesn't push Peytan in the water, which he will drown if he falls in. Peytan leans back, taking a step right before the edge and he regain his balance as the girl stands dangerously close to him.

"Uh, do you mind?" asked Peytan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Julien replied, taking a few steps. She looks over Peytan and notices the dinghy. "Is that your ship?"

"For the time being," the psychic answered. "I hope one day to get a larger ship, and hopefully get a crew of my own."

"Well, good luck to you," Julien said quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Peytan.

"Oh, I'm just excited that I'm in the Navy," the girl answered.

"That's great for you," Peytan said.

"And really, I just want to say thank you for what you did," Julien said.

She leans in to give Peytan a hug. Just then, Peytan lost his balance and Julien lets go in time for the boy to fall. He lands, hitting the inside of his boat and Julien looks over to see that the psychic boy is all right.

"I'm fine," Peytan replied. "It's about time that I should leave. Good luck to you on your Navy exploits."

He pulls on the rope, making the knot come loose, as the wind blows into the sail and pushing the boat away from the docks. Peytan got up and he gave Julien a small wave, getting further and further away from the island. Julien waves back at the pirate, seeing him become more of a speck as he gets close to the horizon. Soon, she couldn't see him anymore, and she is alone on the docks.

"Julien!"

Once again, she jumps from hearing her name and she looks to see a team of Navy officers standing in line, all looking straight at her.

"Uh, did you see that?" she asked.

"Every last bit," an officer said.

Julien looks down in sadness. "I guess you're going to take away my rank," she said quietly.

"No, we're here to come retrieve you," a Navy officer stated.

"That boy has really done nothing wrong, so he's free to go," another officer said.

"But he's a pirate," Julien corrected.

"True, but not all pirates are bad," another Navy officer said.

"Yes, I guess you're right," the swordsman said quietly, turning back to view the ocean.

III

Out at sea, Peytan pulls out a map from his vest and unfolds it out to view it. The ocean is flat enough for him to read the map straight and there isn't a cloud in the sky, making it perfect for him to read. He scans over the map, trying to locate himself in the vastness of the North Blue.

"Now, I just left Bridgeport," the boy said, placing a finger on an island, "and the nearest port city isn't like another five days."

He looks over a small island in the southwest on the map, seeing that the island is only a day's journey and it is also a populated island.

"Well, I guess I could head there for the time being," Peytan said, folding up the map.

He places the folded map back in his vest, pulls out his tricorn hat and he leans back to sleep, placing the tricorn on his head. He falls to sleep, drifting along a current taking him to the grass island of All Greens Island.

* * *

That's it for Chapter One. Now, there are some things I like to talk about.

First, I just gave you all a hint of where I'm going to set the next chapter on. Of course, I could save it for later, but I didn't. You know what; I never really mention the chapter title's name anywhere in this chapter once until the end. Weird, right?

Anyway, like I said earlier, the girl mention here is similar in appearance from the girl in the "Romance Dawn" manga. Of course, I did have Julien have different ambitions, but that's how fan-fictions go. Is she a love interest? No, not really. As for other characters… Harry Pete, I have him lock up for good, so no plans for him to bring him back, and Captain Terrier… sure, I mention him, and he might appear later on. I got plans for him.

And is there anything else… oh, there is. You'll get to understand why I'm calling this "Psy-Mar Crew" in the upcoming chapter.

Once again, I like for you all to review. Next chapter will bring forth a new crew mate and a game changer for later on.


	3. Ch 02: All Greens

Well, now it's time to begin the building of the actual crew. So I hinted about where Peytan is going, and now here he is, on the island of All Greens. Now here, I'm introducing another character, plus a crew that will be part of the antagonist side.

How could I put this in words: I don't know how to put good guys and bad guys in the One Piece world. Pirates are bad, but there are some good like Luffy, and there is the Navy, who is supposed to be good, but is shown as bad. I don't know, so I'm doing whatever I want. So…

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mentioned in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Two – The Surrealist of All Greens

III

The moonlight shines brightly in the starry night, as the dinghy that Peytan is using sails gently across the sleeping ocean. The psychic boy haves his map out to read it, and he created a magnifying glass to help get more moonlight to illuminate all over the map. He places a finger towards over an island that he recently visited and now is heading for an island with more residencies, All Greens. Peytan looks up to the stars and begins to calculate his location from the position of the moon and the stars.

"Well, I should be at All Greens in the morning," he said, reaching below his seat.

The boy grabs out his tricorn hat and places it over his face. He slides down to get comfortable in the boat, falling to sleep as the boat continues its journey. Then Peytan's hat tips over and he wakes up to notice a small white ball in his tricorn hat. He picks the ball up and he could feel the many dimples in the ball.

"What's a golf ball doing all the way out here?" Peytan said to himself.

He shrugs, and he grabs his hat to fall back to sleep. As the dinghy gently careens through the waters, several golf balls land in the ocean, all dodging the small boat.

III

"PI!"

Along the beach, Peytan continues to sleep in his boat. He could hear the _whoosh_, _clank_ and _swish_ in the distance, all of which loud enough for the boy to wake up. He tips his hat up to see a team of golfers playing in the distance, several yards away for them to not notice Peytan. The psychic tips his tricorn back down and went back to sleep, figuring that he haves only a few more minutes before he can wake up.

"PI!"

Peytan didn't bother looking up to see who called out. And the next thing he knew is that something hard hit him.

III

"Hey. Hey, are you all right?"

He could hear someone near him, what sounds like a boy and the psychic opens up to see that he is right. The person sitting next to Peytan is a boy roughly his age, and next to the boy is a set of golf clubs in red bag. The boy golfer reaches over Peytan and grabs onto a red ball with a white arrow.

"I'm sorry about that," the golfer said. "Sometimes my swings make my golf balls go, literally, flying."

"You were the one that hit me?" Peytan asked.

"It's more like my Aerodynamic ball that hit you," the golfer replied. "The thing's great for distances, but slices and hooks real easily. Plus have the side advantage of not being good in the sand and quicksand traps."

"Quicksand, huh? Sounds like you golfers play a good game of golf," the psychic said.

"Come along and allow me to give you a tour," the golfer said.

The island of All Greens is a golfing paradise, famous for its two courses' infamous traps and living complexes. There are two eighteen-hole courses and a miniature course with only six holes, having a total of forty-two holes. Each of the holes on the main courses are specific for that hole, ranging from the simple sand, water and lava traps, to the bizarre bear, mirror and plant traps. And the island is home to multiple living complexes, with several residents taking up the homes to call their own and with one house design beyond what the imagination can produce, and a large clubhouse that acts the central point for All Greens.

The two boys walk along on a paved path, passing by other golfers wearing the same clothing, but different colors. The golfer that is with Peytan, who was reveal to be Nash, is wearing a black top hat with a crème band that is holding onto an ace of spade and a three of hearts in the band, all covering a messy bed of green hair. He is wearing a blue pinstripe over shirt over a plain black button shirt, with white cufflinks dangling on his wrists. He is wearing a pair of brown pants with pockets full of golf balls and he is wearing a pair of purple golf shoes, picking up a few grass blades as he walks. And he is carrying his red golf bag with several golf clubs, ranging from the putters up to the wedges and all of the handles are in rainbows color to tell the different between the clubs, and there is also a black and crochet mallet sticking out of the bag.

"What's with the mallet?" the psychic asked.

"My mallet? I occasionally play a couple rounds of crochet at the clubhouse," Nash replied. "My swing is pretty strong and accurate, so I win all the time."

"So then that means that I'm not playing against you anytime," Peytan said jokingly.

The two boys walk up to a hole and the young golfer takes out a light blue ball with two target symbols on each side from the golf bag's shoulder strap pouch. He drops the ball at his feet and he grabs a blood red three-iron club from his bag, with its blue hammer spinning around as the golfer twirls it in the air. Nash then snaps his hand on the handle with his right hand and he swings the club, hitting the golf ball and sending the ball straight forward, letting out a "PI" as well.

"Yes, over the mirror trap!" Nash stated.

"Things have change when I was here," Peytan said. "Before, this place was exclusive to only the rich."

"You used to be rich?"

"Yes. My parents were part of the Navy, and my father has made a good reputation with his commander, plus they were considered a formable team."

"Yeah, All Greens decided that they wanted to get everybody here, since the rich only pay so much without dropping their values," Nash said, watching his still airborne ball. "Hey, after I finish these last three holes, you want to hit the clubhouse with me?"

"Sure," the pirate replied.

Nash places a hand to an ear and waits for the sounds of his ball hitting the green. He suddenly jerks back and starts to celebrate, keeping his tone down since there are other players on the hole that he is on.

"Hole in one?"

"For the twenty-fifth time for this hole," the young golfer replied.

"Wait, twenty-fifth?"

"Yeah, I have used other balls on this hole, and I haven't finish with the ones I have," responded Nash. "It sure is going to be a pain to get the normal ball over this."

"Exactly how many balls do you have?" Peytan asked.

"Forty-two, the same number as the number of holes on the island."

"That's a lot of balls," the psychic said.

"I used to have forty-three, after my secret mini golf hole I have built in my house," Nash said, putting away his club. "It was my best ball out of all of them, and nothing could beat it."

"What happen to it?"

"Apparently I put it in my hat, and later I found out that a black hole sucked up my ball, plus a small chunk of my hair," the golfer said, rubbing the top of his head. "The hair is back, but nothing could replace that ball."

"Well, have you ever thought of leaving?" asked Peytan.

"Tried, but the officials wanted me to stay," the golfer replied. "They worry too much about me, since my talent is pure raw, and not to mention that my powers could be use for evil purposes."

"You ate a Cursed Devil Fruit?" Peytan asked.

"The Mar-Mar Fruit, to be precise. It allows me to do the surreal and suppress reality's limit."

"Break reality," the psychic said. "Now that's something someone could use."

"You think that's how All Greens got their insane traps," Nash said. "Actually, the mayor has the great sense of imagination to come with ball-eating Petri pot flowers for a trap."

After walking down the course to retrieve the ball, the two boys walk across the green up to where the hole is. Nash tells Peytan to step back as an incoming ball is heading towards them. The ball hit the green, heading right for the hole, all right before hopping right over the hole and rolling down the small incline that is hidden between the glasses.

"Well, that's an eight plus for you, mayor."

"I wouldn't understand why I will have someone built those halls of mirrors three holes before the final hole," a man's voice said. "But if the residents want it, they get it."

The two boys turn to see who is making the conversation and they notice a group of men heading straight for them. In front of the group is a man that appears to be as tall as the boys and he is wearing a top hat similar to Nash's, but it haves a gold rose in the red band instead of two cards. The man is also wearing the standard golf clothing, except for wearing a business suit and a red tie over the beige sweater he is wearing. The men behind the golfer are also dress to golf, but not one is holding a club.

"Ah Nash, I see that you once again got over the mirror trap," the top hat man said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, mayor?" the young golfer replied.

"Well, you are one of the best we have here," the mayor said. He then focuses in on Peytan. "Now, who may you be?"

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you are," Nash said.

"The name's Peytan and I am pirate."

The group falls silent. Then one of the men behind the mayor walks up to Peytan and gives him a full scan before turning back to the group.

"He's telling the truth," the man said. "Obviously he is not like any others we have known about."

"Well now, I think that these two need to have a small toast," the mayor said, "since they seem to be getting along nicely."

The men start to turn away from the boys as a running woman comes towards them. She stops in a sand trap, bending down with her hands on her knees so she can catch her breath,

"Eileen, what is this all about?" the mayor asked.

"Mr. Mayor Sir, we got pirates intruding in the harbor as we speak," the woman responded, voice tired from the running.

"Pirates? You don't know anything of this, do you?" one of the men asked.

"No, I don't!" Peytan replied, getting glares from the men. "I don't have a crew or in any crew!"

"He's right," Nash replied. "The boat he was using didn't have any connections to any pirate boats that are in these waters, so he isn't part of anything."

"But then, who's here?" the mayor asked.

"The Magic Maniacs."

The men with the mayor begin to chat among themselves, talking about why these pirates are here and what do want this time. The mayor remains calm as he takes his golf club and beats the ground a few times, trying to get his associates to calm down.

"All right, now as mayor it's my duty to protect this town, and no pirate is going to be scaring us," the mayor said. "Nash, they might be after you, so it might be best that you head on home."

Nash gives a quiet nod as the woman leads the group of men towards the clubhouse to confront the arriving pirates. After the group disappears, Peytan looks at Nash to watch him head off where the living complexes are. He knows that Nash doesn't deserve to be like this, especially since what he lost is out there is in the world somewhere. He allows Nash to walk a few more feet before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going after them," the psychic said.

"Who?"

"The pirates, that's who," replied Peytan. "Why would want to spend your lifetime playing rounds of golf on the same courses over and over again, when there is more of a world to explore?"

The young golfer begins to think. "You want me to join your crew?" he asked.

"I want you to be my first mate," Peytan said, holding out his right hand.

"It's a deal."

Nash seals his hand with Peytan's and the two then join forces. The rich boy turned pirate and a surrealist golfer now working together as a team. They are now a pirate crew, a one without a name, but they will worry about that later.

"Now let's go get those pirates," Peytan said.

The duo made their ways towards some bushing, where they notice a ship boarding into the harbor. The ship is large for its size, holding up to over five hundred men onboard, and it is narrow for how big it is. The wood is a lightly-dark brown, shiny in the reflecting light, with black strips going around to form a tuxedo, and a figurehead that resembles a tie and a wand. The masts feature black and white sails, with a Jolly Roger flying high over the crow's nest and the Jolly Roger's pattern stitch into the main mast's sails. The flag itself is a skull with a top hat and the ace of all four suits behind the skull, and the crossbones are magic wands.

"So that's the Magic Maniacs' ship," Nash said. "I thought it will be a little wilder, hence their name."

"But we can't allow looks to deceive us," Peytan said. "We need to be on our guard."

They heard a cannon being fired and they notice that one of the cannons is pointing in their direction. The two back away from the shrubs, since the cannonball will split through and create shrapnel from the shrubs. The cannonball did in fact burst through the bushing, making leaves and wood go flying, and the iron ball comes to a stop in mid-air before dropping down and rolling for a little bit. Nash steps from behind a statue that appeared and Peytan reappears from turning invisible, and they both look at the cannonball with odd and curious faces.

"Now that's interesting," Nash said. "You did that?"

"Psy-Psy, that's what I can do," Peytan said. "Psychic abilities, it's just as simple as that."

They walk back up to the bushing and they look on to what appears to be the mayor waiting on the docks for the crew to board off the ship. A large plank is heave off the side of the ship, dropping it down and onto the dock, and four people begin to walk down on the plank. The men behind the mayor chat among themselves with hesitation, while as the mayor waits in silence as the four people came closer to the group.

The four people are being lead by a tall man in an all-black suit with a black cape blowing as he walks. He walks with a long magic wand, using it as his cane while gripping onto it with white gloves. He is wearing a black top hat with a red band going around, sitting on top of a mat of silvery white hair, covering up a mask that is hiding his eyes and white moustache. He does wear a white tie in his suit, and the inside of his cape is a scarlet red, shining as the sun hits the inside of the cape.

The rest behind the leader comprise of a young man that bears a resemblance to the leader, with a black jacket, a grey undershirt, black pants, a black top and a black tie; an exotic woman wearing luxurious clothing and purple boas made out the finest bird feathers; and a large brute with thick muscles, a spike collar around his neck with a chain on it, a black leather vest and belted black pants. The woman is grabbing onto the chain, preventing the brute from wondering off, as the younger man slowly walks behind the leader while trying to not bump into him.

"Ah, Mr. Alakazam, what brings you to our peaceful, little island?" the mayor asked.

The leader of the four looks up and the young man took a few steps back before the older man, Alakazam, firmly places his wand cane to the side.

"Hm, yes, I am here because I am picking something up," Alakazam said. "In fact, it is a certain someone that my crew and I are interested in."

The group of men then leans in towards the mayor, whispering loudly about who the pirates want. After pushing them away, the mayor then lets out a cough to clear his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you cannot have whoever you are looking for," the mayor said. "He is a valuable resident of ours and losing him will bring a drastic impact to our economy."

"Look here, you overweight drone," the woman said. "That boy has the Mar-Mar Fruit and maybe the Magic Orb. Master Alakazam long deserves those two, and that boy needs to be…"

"Now Shazam, what did I told you about bursting out?" Alakazam said, holding up his cane to the woman. "Now, it's true that the boy we're after does have Mar-Mar Fruit and it maybe that he has the Magic Orb."

"We have no idea on how you know about Nash's abilities," the mayor responded, "but we have no records of him owning any 'Magic Orb.'"

"Well, since you won't accept my offer, I'll go find him myself," the elder man said. "Hocus, you use your hypnotics on these men to put them in a trace they'll never get out of. Jumbo, keep them down while Hocus is doing his magic."

"Right boss," came from the brute.

Alakazam lifts his left hand and gives a snap of fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and confetti. The woman Shazam lets go of the chain so that the brute, Jumbo, could go up and grab a hold of the men. He wraps both of his arms around the group, holding them in as the younger man, Hocus, pulls out a magic wand to hypnotize the men. While doing so, the three broke away as an explosion is let off on the ship, releasing hundreds of splinters into the air as a cannonball is shot from the courses.

"Was that the same cannonball we fired?" Hocus asked.

"Whoever did that is surely going to pay," Shazam said.

On the course, Nash puts away his black and white crochet mallet as Peytan watches the people on the pirate ship scrambling over repairing the hole Nash just made. He used his mallet on the cannonball that was fired from the ship, sending the cannonball back with the same force as the ball being fire from the cannon itself.

"Well now, I guess that you're my new artillery man," Peytan said.

"If you want distance and power, then I'll use both hands," Nash said. "Otherwise, I'll use my good hand to knock balls away."

"Hey, do you feel something odd in the air?" the psychic asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Nash is suddenly lifted off his feet and is now hanging in a palm tree. Peytan looks to see the figure of Alakazam walking towards them, with him spinning his wand cane in-between his finger.

"Ah, it's about time that I finally capture you," the man said. "I have waited for a long time to finally meet you in person, and…"

He cuts his sentence by what is hanging from the trap he set. Instead of a living boy hanging from his foot, there is a dummy with the same looks and features as the young golfer, but everything about him is a fake. Alakazam pokes the dummy to make sure that this is a fake Nash, and the clubs from the golf ball fell out and land on his head.

"Surprise! Got'cha on that," the golfer said, jumping out of a bush.

"You brat! You're going to pay for tricking Alakazam!" shouted Alakazam, ripping the dummy from the trap.

He shouts two words and the dummy comes to life, getting up on its feet as the dummy turns to face its real counterpart. Peytan then said some words himself, thrusting his right arm forward and cutting the dummy in half from the distance. Alakazam turns to face Peytan, who is getting ready for another attack.

"Oh, and now what do we have here?" the man said. "Another magic wielder like myself?"

"Psy-Psy Wave!"

The psychic lets his right arm forward and shoots out an invisible wave right at Alakazam. The old man then blocks the attack with his wand and he throws himself into a cloud of smoke, getting some distance between the two boys.

"I will never suspect that there are two boys with Cursed Devil Fruits on this island," Alakazam said to himself. "But with such power, they can be useful in our hunt."

He puts his hands on the ground, and after chanting words, two large boxes appear right in front of Peytan and Nash. The red and black boxes then open up, and a rush of air is flowing inside of the boxes, sucking up the two boys. Peytan calls for a weight and he grabs onto it, while Nash sticks a golf club into the ground. Both hold on to their tools, until the suction got to the point where their grips begin to fail.

"Dues Ex Machima!"

The words flew into the boxes as the doors close on them and the boxes disappear. Peytan and Nash drop to the ground, thanks to gravity, and they look on to see the boxes reappearing over where Alakazam is.

"And now, it's time for you two to be mine!" the man said.

The doors open up and to Alakazam's surprise, there is no one inside of the boxes. Instead, one box is holding a human-shaped pile of soap bubbles and the other box is another human that is made up of an active spider nest. The spiders crawl off their nest and begin to swarm all over Alakazam, covering only his legs as he begins to head towards the boys.

"The Dues Ex Machima," Nash said "It allows me to conjure up anything, no matter how impractical, and it can turn out to be useful."

"Explains why there are carnivore spiders all over his legs," Peytan said, pointing over to the incoming Alakazam.

The man stops right in front of the boys and he swats off the last pair of spiders off of his pants. "And this is my favorite suit, too," he whines, before focusing on the boys. "I don't understand how you do it, but I'm going to have you one way or another."

"Hey look, a distraction," the golfer said, pointing over to the left.

The man falls for the distraction, seeing only a lonely seagull flying through the air. When he turns to focus on the boys, they were gone and heading straight for the clubhouse. Alakazam blew off some steam as he disappears into another cloud of smoke, only to appear right in front of the running boys.

"Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with?" asked Alakazam. "I am the great Alakazam, the world renowned magician of all time, and captain of the Magic Maniac crew! And here I am, chasing two punks that are making me a complete ass of myself."

"If you want to be an ass, then why don't you change yourself into one?" Nash said.

"That's not the point!" the magician replied. "I'm only here to retrieve the Magic Orb and Nash for his Mar-Mar Fruit."

"Magic Orb?" echoed Nash, cocking his head to the left. "No, I never heard of it."

"But I heard that you had it all along," Alakazam protested.

"No, I never have, or heard of such a thing," Nash replied.

"You mean to tell me that you never heard of the Magic Orb?"

"No."

"What is this Magic Orb?" Peytan asked.

"Only the greatest artifact that a magician like me could dream of," Alakazam responded. "With the Magic Orb, I could triple or even quadruple my powers, giving my magic a better edge against you Cursed Devil Fruit wielders."

"Do you wanna bet on that?" Peytan asked, getting his clothed left arm ready for an attack.

"Of course, but just as soon as I get the Magic Orb first," Alakazam accepted.

"But first…"

Nash gives a snap of his fingers and a growling came from over Alakazam's head. The magician looks up to see that three tall, dark brown bears with a downward-facing crescent moon pattern on their face staring down upon the magician in first in anger, but in sheer excitement by what they are seeing. Alakazam struggles to get away, but one of the bears reach out and snatch the man by the arm, tearing their claws into his flesh as soon as he disappears into a cloud of smoke and confetti. The bears turn to see Alakazam heading towards the docks, and the animals begin their chase on the man.

"Those were Crescent Bears, right?" Peytan asked.

"They make up the bear trap over on the first course's thirteenth hole," Nash said.

"And I get the joke," the psychic said. "Come on, we need to get off here before he comes back."

"Right behind you."

At the docks, the exotic assistant Shazam is busy releasing her anger upon the hypnotized men, who are under the apprentice Hocus' spell. Shazam let out one final kick before she notices her captain, Alakazam, running down to the docks with the Crescent Bears still tagging him.

"Jumbo, scare them away!" ordered the captain.

The brute Jumbo lets his grip go of the men and Alakazam runs right behind the large man in time for the bears to stop in front of Jumbo. The Crescent Bears take a look at Jumbo with anger, but then that change as Jumbo let out a wide smile and pounds a fist into his palm, intimidating the bears enough to make them run away. The bears ignore the people that were leaving the clubhouse to check out the scene, and the animals turn off to head back to where they came from.

"Good job, my fellow strong man," Alakazam said.

"What happened to you?" asked Shazam.

"That Nash kid proved to be tougher than he appears to be," the magician answered, coughing up a little blood. "Damn those Crescent Bears. They have to go ruin one of my best suits and cut me up to the bone."

"You should heal yourself back up, master" Hocus said.

With that thought in mind, the magician captain gives a snap of his fingers, and he is transformed back into his previous state, making him look like he hasn't been fighting anyone. With an adjustment to his mask, Alakazam orders for his men to get back onboard, saying that their mission has failed.

"Captain, ship off of starboard!" a pirate magician shouted on deck.

The four on the dock turns around to look out in the distance to see what the pirate was talking about. Instead of finding a ship, there is a pair of swimming ducks, gliding along the water at a gentle pace. Alakazam came walking up the plank and he prods his cane into the lookout.

"Was that some kind of joke?" the captain asked.

"No, I swear I saw a ship," the lowly pirate replied, sweat dropping his face.

The pirate magician drops to the ground and Alakazam takes his cane back, placing it on the ground as the rest comes walking onboard.

"You better not make the same mistake again," came from Alakazam, "or otherwise this'll be your last day alive."

The lowly pirate swallow the words down his throat as he watch his captain and assistants walk into Alakazam's personal quarters. He then turn back out into the waters to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, and sure enough, there are two ducks swimming in the water. The pirate ship begins to leave the docks, slowly getting out into the open waters before continuing its trek, in hopes that the crew could fulfill Alakazam's wishes.

Meanwhile, the mayor and his men look out into the ocean and they could see the boat Peytan is using, and they notice their golfing prodigy, Nash, sitting in the same boat, having a good time with his friend.

"Best luck to you, my son," the mayor said.

III

An hour later, and the duo are now floating in the middle of nowhere, with the sun beating them down with its intense heat. Peytan takes out a pair of drinking glasses and hands one over to Nash, with the surrealist golfer snapping his finger and a brown drink emerges in the glasses.

"Here's to the start of our crew," Peytan said.

"Here, here."

The two gave their toast and took a swing of their drinks, leaving not a single drop let in their glasses.

"So, what should we call our crew?"

"How about Psy-Mar?" offered Nash. "You know, naming them after our fruits?"

The psychic boy puts his glass on his seat and begins to think it over. "Yeah, that'll do," he responded. "With me as its captain and you as my first-mate and artillery man, we'll be a force to be reckoned with!"

Nash fills up the glasses again and he lifts his up. "Here's to the Psy-Mar."

"To Psy-Mar!"

With the clink of their glasses, the two boys drank the day away, sailing on as the wind gently pushes the dinghy along the water.

* * *

And now, this is the start of building the crew, with my first member being, literally, my friend Josh. Yeah, we were talking about this and he wanted to be the surrealist golfer that he is. Oh man, I'm going to have fun with this.

Also, this is the start of one of the more antagonists that are going to appear often in this series. Alakazam is based upon Mumbo Jumbo, a villain from the DC universe and appeared in _Teen Titans_. Basely, I'm taking Mumbo's looks and style and throwing it together to make this pirate. And as for his crew, their names are based after common magic words, so it makes sense that this is a magic crew after all.

So is there anything else I like to say? Well, next chapter I'm probably talk about some stuff, but not give a whole lot away without spoiling what's going to happen later.

So anyway, I like for you all to review, thank you very much.


	4. Ch 03: Naval Encounter

Chapter Three, and this isn't really much when it comes to the story. I think this is a filler for what I have next, but this provides a better look into the boys' past. Well, you will know a bit on Nash, and you learn more about Peytan, especially his goals.

Anyway, is there anything else about this chapter I need to say before you start reading? Yes, there is a Navy crew in here.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by the great Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Three – A Navy Encounter

III

The sun's blistering rays beat upon the small dinghy, heating up the two boys that are in the boat. Peytan and Nash are far out in the ocean, and there they are lying on their backs baking in the sun. It has been a few hours since they left All Greens, and all ready they have reach over several miles at sea, thanks to Peytan's ability to create a gust of wind to push the boat along. But now, they are sitting in the middle of nowhere with the account of the sun at its highest point in the sky and it is letting its heat down on the ocean.

"Oh God, if only I took an account of the heat," Peytan said dryly.

"I know that All Greens gets hot," Nash said, "but it never gets this hot."

The two turn over and they allow to get their backs to bake. Their arms dangle over the side of the boat, with their fingers dip into the water and slowly running them along the top.

"You know, we should have grabbed some leaves before we left," said Peytan.

"Well, we could, but we didn't think we'll need them for this," Nash replied.

"Hey, why don't you try making something to cover us?"

"Uh, the heat's frying my brain," the surrealist replied, "and plus my hat's starting to get my hair on fire."

He lifts his hat up and he shows that his green hair is on fire. Peytan reacts to this by taking his left hand and splashes some seawater over the flaming golfer. The water puts the fire out and Nash is drench in the cold water, with smoke rising up from his bald spot on his head.

"I so deserve that," Nash said, shaking off the excess water. Once he is dry, the water in his hair starts to make his strands expand and blows his hair out, forming an afro. "Groovy!"

Peytan lets out a joyful laugh as Nash pushes down on his top hat to get his hair back to its messy look. After fixing his hat, Nash then sticks his hand into the water and he splashes the psychic, cooling him off as well. The two of them enjoy their time splashing each other before relaxing with the coolness of the water protecting them from the sun's heat.

"You know, I think I made the right choice having you join my crew," said Peytan.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, here we are, we barely know each other, and we're getting along like the best of friends," the psychic said. "We seem to have a connection from the moment we met, and now you're here in the same boat with me having a time of your life."

"Well we can't do much in this small boat," the surrealist replied. "Sure, we can do stuff, only until one of us tips us over."

"Yeah, if we're going to make it big, we need to get a bigger ship," Peytan said.

The two of them stood up in the dinghy and they look out into the ocean in hopes that they could see a boat. They look in all directions, tilting so they could see beyond each other, and they could not see a single ship in the horizon. The two sulk down back into the dinghy, sighing in disappointment as they hope for a ship to come by and try to get a ride to the nearest island.

"What are we going to do?" Nash asked. "We're going to die out here if we don't get something to eat."

"If only there is a ship," Peytan said, forming his hands into a scope. "At least we could act like the pirates we are and steal some food."

"Yeah, and only to find out that we're stealing from some big name like the Supernovas."

"You know I never really heard much about them," the psychic said, removing his hands from his eye. "The only big names I know about are the Jolly Roger pirates."

"Yeah, their reputation still lingers throughout the world," Nash said, cross-armed. "With some of Gol D. Roger's crew members still alive, they are the ones that are keeping his name still alive, even with Monkey D. Luffy being the new King of the Pirates."

"Well, I just so happen to have this still on me," Peytan said, reaching below his seat. "I kept it with me for all this time, just to allow me to remember the times me reading it."

The psychic boy pulls out a worn-out book, with the hard cover tearing at the edges and pages weathered from storms and age. On the cover are letters etched in gold "The Tales of the Jolly Roger Pirates" with a fainted name written underneath the title. Nash takes the book from Peytan's hand and he begins to flip through the pages, scanning through everything that passes by.

"Man, this book is ancient," the golfer said. "How long did you have this thing?"

"For most of my life," Peytan replied. "I remember my father receiving it when I was young, but then he couldn't keep it thanks to its pirate ties, so he gave it to me, since I was too young to join the Navy."

"Actually I know a few people back on All Greens that had their children go off to the Navy at very young ages," Nash said.

"Well, as I was saying, when I first got it, I really was fascinated by the story about the crew and this began my thinking of becoming a pirate. But then, my parents are in the Navy and with pirates being the outlaws that they are, it's hard to start my dream if they are in the Navy."

"I hate to ask but what happen to your parents?" Nash asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

"There is a section in there about the person I met," replied the psychic boy.

Nash flips through the pages until he comes across a bookmark in the pages. From what he is seeing, his eyes widen by the words and he almost allows the book to slip from his hands. The young golfing prodigy flips through the section that Peytan carefully took care of, sliding his fingers across the words to read the story and then moves the fingers so he can turn the page.

"You see, I lost my parents two years ago, and it was from what you are reading," Peytan said.

"Wait, so you actually met Negrot Baret himself?" Nash asked. "The one and only Green Baret of the Baret Army crew?"

"The First Division Captain, I have met him in the flesh."

Nash is speechless, staring into Peytan with a blank stare, all before he throws his head back and lets a strange laughter. Peytan wonders about why he is laughing like that until Nash brings his head back forward.

"Are you serious? You actually met the Green Baret himself?"

"Uh, yeah," Peytan shrugs. "I don't see how this is a big deal."

"Dude, you met the legendary secret apprentice to the great Gol D. Rogers," the young golfer said. "If that doesn't say anything, then call me an idiot with surreal powers."

"Yes, I did met Baret a long time ago," Peytan said, continuing with his story. "His crew did raid our ship those two years ago, and he briefly took me and my family under his wing. But…"

"Let me guess, he turn on your parents after he found out they were in the Navy?"

"No, one of the crew members ate the Storm-Storm Fruit, and Baret got zapped by lightning," the psychic boy corrected. "Then the ship was split into two by the same person."

"Ah, so it's a traitor to his captain, who then wants to be the captain," Nash said.

"I don't think that was the case," said Peytan. "Those powers seem like to be from lack of experience, not from total control."

"So does that mean…?"

"I know my parents and Baret are still alive out there, and I'm going to find them," Peytan said.

Nash scratches his head. "Yeah, I'm not sure how we're going on a manhunt that will probably get us into more trouble if the Navy finds out that we are holding your parents on an active pirate ship."

"I'm pretty sure that my parents can talk it out," Peytan said, trying to find the best answer to this situation. "So, do you know anything about your parents?"

"My parents?" Nash puts his head down and begins to think about it. "Well, I'm not sure about my parents. I have never really met them, since I was orphaned at a young age. The only person that treated me like a son was the mayor."

"Orphaned at such a young age," the psychic replied. "Well, you got lucky to be raised the way you used to."

"Well, at least I'm out of there," Nash said. "Sure, it's interesting to play there, but it gets repetitive. At least I can find the Golden Golf Ball now."

"So, you're after a gold golf ball?"

"Oh yeah, the Golden Golf Ball is the highest quality golf ball every player should have in their inventory. But the thing is that the Golden Golf Ball is made out of the purest of gold, found only deep within the Grand Line and the stuff is hard to forge, meaning that one can be made every fifty years."

"And you got with that one, right?"

The golfer gives a nod in response. "Once I find the Golden Golf Ball, I'm going to make sure that I have a tether on the thing so that if a black hole ever sucks it up again, I'll now know where it's heading."

The two boys let out a laugh and they relax themselves as they continue to drift along. "So you have any goals that you want to achieve as a pirate?" Nash asked.

"There's one that I had ever since I was a child, and there was one that I made a promise to," Peytan replied. "My childhood dream is that I would become the next King of the Pirates, since he who holds One Piece has the title of King of the Pirates."

"Yeah, but does Monkey D. Luffy have One Piece and is the current King of the Pirates?"

"Yes, but that's why I said that I want to be the next king."

"Uh, how exactly are you going to achieve that?" Nash said. "One: you don't have a good enough crew; two: Luffy's crew is the toughest crew in all of the seas, and we'll be murdered if we go up against them; three: exactly how are we going to go through the Grand Line in a dinghy; four and I think this is very important: your parents are in the Navy! If the rest find out about you, the son of Navy officers, being the King of the Pirates, wouldn't that make your parents easy targets for a counterstrike against you?"

Peytan sits on his side of the dinghy, thinking hard about the words rattling in his head. "You know, I had just about everything set into play when I started two years ago," he said. "I was thinking that we could get ourselves an armored ship, get a well balanced crew full of some powerhouses, and with my title as a son of a well respected Navy officer and also me meeting the one and only Baret, the Navy wouldn't even dare mess with me."

"I hope you're right about this," the surrealist said. "I don't want to die in front of the Navy after I got my Golden Golf Ball back."

"Hey, with your and my Cursed Devil Fruits, they won't stand a chance against us."

Nash then points behind Peytan and the two look to the back of the dinghy to find a ship coming towards them. When the ship got close for them to get them a better look, instead of getting a happy outcome for the situation, they grew a grim and disappointed. The ship coming towards them is made out of a very light brown wood, with the sails white and has a pattern etched into the main sail. Up on the main mast, a white flag is blowing in the wind, and it haves the same pattern like it is on the sail, and it haves the word "Marines" etch into the flag.

It is a Navy ship, and to the boys' relief, it isn't a large ship.

The Navy ship comes cruising up to the dinghy and the boys got under some covering to hide from the men onboard. Then Peytan remembers the sails, so he carefully pulls the sails down and replaces them with the same sails like the Navy's ship. The psychic boy and Nash got themselves into a position where they are evenly space so they aren't touching and that they aren't sticking out like sore thumbs. The two stay as still as possible, not trying to make any sudden movements that could catch an officer's eye and get them into trouble.

Up on deck, a few Navy officers are on guard duty, looking out into the ocean waters for any signs of a pirate ship heading towards their ship and, if there is one, they are ready to fight. One of those officers is the young Julien, who is now wearing a standard Navy uniform and haves her sword strapped to her back instead of being attach to her belt, which is holding up two flint-lock pistols. She is leaning up against the railing, staring out into space as she begins to wander about Peytan.

"Julien!"

The girl snaps straight up and she quickly turns around to see who called her name. Behind her is a naval captain, her commanding officer, and beside him is another officer, only he is a higher rank than Julien. The commanding officer of the ship is ranked captain, with the rank pinned onto his left breast. His uniform is the opposite color of what the normal officers are wearing, which is a blue with white trimmings overcoat, white pants, black shoes, and gold buttons over his overcoat. The officer next to the captain is not much different from Julien, but it was rank that separates her from him.

"Captain Terrier! Is there something that you want me for?" Julien asked, bowing her head for her captain.

"You have been day-dreaming, have you?" the captain replied.

She picks her head back up and her face flushes red. "Uh, yes Captain Terrier, I was day-dreaming," the girl officer replied.

The captain takes the rifle that is in the high-rank officer and he takes the barrel and puts it under Julien's chin, while keeping his hands away from the trigger. "Now listen here missy, I know this is your first day out at sea, but I don't tolerate slackers onboard my ship," Captain Terrier said. "Now, keep a sharp look-out for any signs of pirates and report to me if you see a ship."

"Yes captain!" replied Julien, as her captain removes the barrel from her chin.

"I will assign Major Thrash here to make sure that you are staying on task," Captain Terrier said, handing the rifle back over to the major. "Again, if you see a pirate ship, report it to me."

The captain heads back to his head, leaving his major to be with the new recruit. Julien is still bright red, not from being with Major Thrash but she is still feeling embarrass in front of her commanding officer on her first day of active day.

"Don't worry about the captain," Major Thrash said. "As long as we keep our mouths shut, we'll make certain that you stay with us for a long time."

"Uh, thank you major," replied Julien, beginning to lose her embarrassment.

Then they notice two officers rolling up a dinghy from the water and up to the railing. The officers then uncover the blanket, revealing Peytan and Nash and the two boys came rolling out from the boat and onto the deck. The Navy officers look at the boys confusingly, while Julien looks in horror as Peytan begins to stretch from being under the cover.

"Man, I sure deserve that," the psychic boy said, before noticing the four officers around him. "Oh, this isn't what I was inspecting."

"What were you two doing in this boat here?" Major Thrash asked.

"What we were doing? I'll tell you what we're doing," Nash said, with Peytan giving him a look saying "don't say anything!" "We were running away from the Magic Maniacs, that's it."

The officers are now stunned. "You mean the crew of Alakazam and his magic freaks?" an officer said. "You're saying that they're out here in these waters?"

"We were just fishing to get our food," Peytan said, illiberally lying right in front of Julien, "and that's when they came along and attack us."

"We caught a good load of fish, too," Nash said, continuing on with the pseudo-story. "We collected a good amount to last us five months."

"We're sorry about that," Julien said, stepping in. "Why don't you stay for a bit and get some grub in?"

"Won't we?" the two boys replied simultaneously.

With that, the group made their way to the mess hall, but before Peytan takes his first step, Julien grabs him by his collar and drags him over to a private part of the ship.

"Peytan, what the hell are you doing on a Navy ship?" the girl asked, in a hush tone.

"You were the ones that dragged us up here," the psychic replied. "We had no intentions of coming aboard since we know how you Navy are against us pirates."

"Yeah, but I will like to get you and your new crew member back out in the water before I get thrown out of the Navy," Julien said in an almost growl.

"Relax, will ya? It's not like your members are going to find out that we're pirates, right? Besides, we need food and the next island isn't like for another week's worth of traveling."

After a few minutes, Julien lets go of Peytan's vest and she gives the boy a small hug. "Still, it's nice to see you. I can't repay you enough for helping me get into the Navy."

"Well, just giving us food is all I will ask for," Peytan said, rubbing the back of his head with a smiling grin.

"So, uh, were you being serious about the Magic Maniacs attacking you?" asked Julien, now curious.

"Well, they did attack us back at All Greens, but not at sea," the psychic replied. "Alakazam wanted Nash to join his crew and he was looking for this Magic Orb as well. We're not sure what the Magic Orb is, but we did get away before Alakazam could catch Nash."

"So the Magic Maniacs are in these waters as we speak?"

"Possibly. Nash did trick them with a distraction and they are still following us, but it's hard to tell if they are heading in our direction."

"Then they could be..."

She was cut off of her sentence as they heard shouting from down below the deck. Julien grabs her sword and she rushes down below to reach up with the rest of her crew to see what the problem is. Peytan was right behind her, but he disappears as they notice Nash tangling with Navy officers, as the surrealist is throwing cards around the room and several men are dodging the fiery, icy and explosive cards. It was then that Julien was pull aside and she was hidden from view.

"Listen, me and Nash need to get off of here without having ourselves being true pirates," Peytan said, mentioning about having them on wanted posters.

"But what can I do?" Julien replied. "If Captain Terrier finds out about this, I'll surely be out of the Navy."

"Not unless we have a plan."

Then an officer grabs a rifle from a wall and aims it directly at Nash's head. The boy throws the gunman a smile and he slips down into the floor, disappearing in time before the bullet whizzes over his top hat and hitting another officer in the shoulder. The golfer reemerges, spinning a golf club in his left hand while taking a glass shard in his right hand and moves it in-between his fingers.

"Now I got a question for you men. If they say breaking glass causes seven years of bad luck, what does that say about shards?" Nash said, making several shards in his right hand.

He revolves around once and he tosses the glass shards at the Navy officers, sending hundreds of shards in their direction. The shards hit the men, but they didn't hit any flesh, which then send the men to the far wall and pinning them there. Peytan and Julien look around the corner and they notice Nash giving a smile as he had taken down several men using only one move, while keeping them alive.

"I have never seen pirates quite like you," Julien said.

"What can we say? We definitely are a weird bunch," Peytan said.

"Hey captain, I got enough food here to last us until we get to the next island," Nash said, using the club he haves out to point to a large sack of food.

"Good. Now let's get that outside and get out of here before anyone else decides to take us on," ordered Peytan.

The two grab a hold of the sack and begin to lift it out of the room, while Julien leads them out. After making sure that the deck is clear, she leads them back over to the dinghy they were previously using and they drop the sack into the boat, which then sent the boat dropping down into the water and floating away from the ship.

"Well, there goes a week's worth of food," Peytan said.

Behind them, they heard a stern cough and they look to see that Captain Terrier is out, now holding onto a sword still in his sheath. Nash uses his quick thinking and he falls to the side, stiff as a board and Peytan and Julien look at each other to come up with a silent plan. After coming up with something, Julien takes out her sword and she pins Peytan over the railing, placing the sword behind his neck.

"Oh Captain, I see you're here seeing me taking care of these two pirates," she said, lying straight at her captain.

"Pirates? These two are pirates?" the captain asked, getting closer to a better examination.

"They don't look like it, but they can fool anyone with their appearances," the girl officer said, continuing to go along with the skit.

"And we could got away with our plan as well, if it weren't for this observant officer here," Peytan said, playing along with the plan.

Captain Terrier looks at Nash and he gives the boy a good kick in the stomach, just to see if this is not a trap.

"Well, what now?" hissed the psychic boy.

"I don't know. It's up to you to decide of getting out of here," Julien replied, also whispering.

"Fredzilla! Fredzilla!"

The captain turns around to see what Nash was shouting about, but all he could see is a black bird sitting on the railing. He begins to twitch his eye as he turns around to notice that both Nash and Peytan have disappeared from view and are out in the boat. Terrier looks out to see the two boys in the boat, with the young pirate captain waving back to Julien and not to the Navy captain.

"What just happened?" Captain Terrier asked. "How did those pirates escaped?"

"It was that one boy that was on the ground," Julien said, now telling the truth. "He used some sort of portal that teleported both him and the pirate I had captured."

The captain gives a grunt. "Missy, there are no such things as portals," he said. He turns his head back to the sailing pirates. "But I have seen some Cursed Devil Fruit powers in my life, and I may have never seen such a fruit like that one boy."

"Oh, you have no idea," Julien replied, with her commanding officer giving her a questioning look. "I don't mean it like that! I mean, I heard of Cursed Devil Fruit, but I never really experienced one in front of me."

"Well, it's still lucky that you're going to stay out here," Terrier said. "Though you let the pirates get away this time, it doesn't mean that they are going to keep running away. Eventually, the Navy will capture them and they will be brought to justice."

"Yes Captain," the girl officer responded, bowing for her captain.

"Come now, we need to free the men from the glass shards," Captain Terrier said, motioning Julien to go below deck.

III

"Man, that was too close," Peytan said, rubbing his neck. "I swear, if it wasn't your fruit's power that didn't saved us back there, I'll be a headless body right about now."

"Well, that's what you get with my portals," Nash carelessly shrugs. "They're as good as my distractions, only I have true control over them."

"I got to give you credit for that distraction back there," the psychic said, pulling his hand to check to see if the bleeding stop. "Man, tricking a naval captain like that is really an achievement right there."

"I aim to please."

"I here that," Peytan said, sticking his hand into the water. "Now that we got ourselves food for the trip, all we have to do is wait out and hopefully hit an island before we starve to death."

"I wonder that once we get ourselves a ship, should we get ourselves a chef right away?" Nash said, taking out an apple from the bag. "I mean, it's not like between the two of us can cook or anything, but we can't just eat this food plain."

"Yeah, but we'll see what we can do," Peytan said. "It's not like we're going to get something falling from the sky."

With that, Peytan slaps his hands together and a gust of wind begins to propel the dinghy forward. During this, a bright light shoots across the skies, briefly leaving a streak before disappearing into the blue skies.

* * *

The boys have escape from a Navy ship by using "Fredzilla" as a distraction. Man, that line is a classic, and I can't find anything that is funnier than that. Seriously, if you watch Whose Line, then you understand what I mean about this.

So now, here we meet a Navy crew, with Captain Terrier as its leader, Major Thrash as a subordinate, and Julien just a recruit at this point. And I got to explore more of my friend's power by giving him the ability to shoot glass shards from his right hand, and his interest in using playing cards as an another instrument in combat. You can say that Nash is like a walking male Alice in Wonderland, with the Looking Glass, cards, top hat, and... well, the portals are based from Portal. Interesting game, by the way.

Again, _I don't take credit for anything that is used to reference Nash. They are copyrighted by their creators, especially Nash as he belongs to my friend_.

So anywho, I like for you to review, thank you. So, is there anything else on the way? Well, I gave another hint.


	5. Ch 04: Robot from the Heavens

OK, this is Chapter Four and there are some events that are going to set up. Well for one, the boys finally find a ship in the middle of the ocean and that they get to find another crew member, also in the middle of the ocean. What will happen, just read on.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by the great Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Four – The Robot from the Heavens

III

"Hey Peytan, can you slow this thing just a bit?"

Peytan looks up to notice that Nash is hanging onto his top hat and his overcoat is blowing hard in the wind. The psychic's Psy-Psy Gust is propelling the dinghy across the water to help get the boys to the next island, but Peytan is using too much of a gust that is making Nash to hang onto his clothing. So Peytan cancels his attack, with made the boat come to a halt and sent Nash flying out into the water. The psychic boy got up from his spot and he reaches out his arms so that he could prevent the surrealist from falling into the water, since that whoever has ever eaten a Cursed Devil Fruit is not able to swim for the rest of their lives and that they will sink they stay in the water for too long.

Peytan tries to conjure up a platform that will catch Nash, but the golfer already created a platform and he slides across a pane of glass before he reaches to the edge. Nash got up from his spot and he gives a wave over to Peytan, telling him that he is okay and everything is fine. The dinghy comes riding up to the glass pane and Nash slides off of the glass and into the boat.

"Did you see me back there? I just flew," the golfer said. "But next time, take it easy on the stop. I could break my neck if we hit something."

"Well, my Gust ability is still a move I need to practice on," replied Peytan. "I learned it a few weeks ago and I just recently learn how to use it in pushing my boat along. And besides, we might as well use my Gust, since we'll get to the next island faster."

"So where exactly are we anyway?"

Peytan takes out a map from his vest and he unfolds it to place it right between the boys. With the map out, Nash could see the whole ocean of the North Blue right in front of him, with his home of All Greens in the middle of the map.

"All right, we are right here, just a few days away from Seaview," the psychic said, pointing in the middle of All Greens and an island to the southeast of the golfing island. "If my calculations are right, we might get there before the Navy and the Magic Maniacs get there."

"Probably while we're there, we should get ourselves a new ship," said Nash.

"Or we could get that one over there," Peytan said, pointing behind the golfer.

The two pirates look over to see a ship just sitting in the water, with an anchor out to hold the ship in place and its sails down. There are large holes within the hull of the ship and there isn't a soul onboard, meaning that the ship has been abandoned but for what reason? The ship itself is a medium size boat, large enough to hold up to at least fifty people on its deck, and spacious for all of them to move about.

"Nice find," Nash said.

The dinghy sails up to the abandoned boat and they park the small boat alongside of the hull. Peytan grabs the rope he is using for the sails for the dinghy and he tosses the rope up on the railing so that both boys could climb up to get to the deck. Peytan takes the rope and he starts to climb up, but Nash takes his hand and he slips through a portal to get to the top. After a few minutes, the psychic got up and he notices his golfing first mate leaning against the main mast twirling his club.

"I have got to remember about those portals," the psychic boy said.

"Well, all you have to do is ask," Nash replied.

The two of them begin to walk around the deck, going over large holes so that they wouldn't trip and fall. They then head down into the hull of the ship, looking at the holes in the walls ad they make their way down the hallways before looking through each of the ships' many rooms. There are several bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen with an attached dining room, and two personal studies all within the hull. Plus, they have found two empty rooms, not given any specific classification about what they are.

Peytan looks around one of the two studies and he begins to check out the remains that are in the room. He could see bullet holes throughout the walls, all in one specific area, and he also notices one cannonball hole on the right of him and then to the other side, making him believe that whoever was in here was shot out from a cannon shot. He then turns to look at the paperwork still remaining on the table, with several pieces of paper with holes in them from the gun rounds. The psychic looks over at the papers before Nash come barging in.

"Hey, you won't believe what I just found," the golfer said, with his hands behind his back. He then swings his arms around, holding a large object in his hands. "It's a gold skull. I found it lying next to a couple of dead bodies."

"A gold skull? You mean someone actually had a gold skull?"

"Well, the rest of him was gold, so that probably meant..."

"Well, said here in the paperwork that one of the pirates ate the Gold-Gold Fruit, so that probably explains the skull," Peytan said.

"But doesn't that give the user the ability to stuff into gold, and nothing else?" asked Nash.

"It's probably a side-effect," Peytan replied. "I got one myself, as it's not like it's a rare thing."

"OK, I don't want to know about your side-effect," the golfer said, placing the skull on the desk. "In fact, let's not talk about side-effects anymore, agree?"

"Agree."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside and they turn to see a cloud of mist from the cannon shot hole. They rush over to see that something has struck the water and the mist settles down to reveal a large metal object floating in the water.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Peytan said.

The two boys head back up to the deck to get a better look at what hit the water. They run up to the railing and notice that the object that hit the water is made out of metal and it is sinking very slowly.

"What is this thing?"

"An indefinable sinking object," Nash said. "Whatever it is, it's a good thing that it missed the ship."

"Yeah, but I think I see a door on this," Peytan said. "There might be people inside of there!"

The two of them create platforms so that they could go down the hull of the ship and over to the metal object. They run up to the metal object as it slowly descends to its watery grave, which will give the two boys' time to search the object. Peytan creates a staff and he jams the pole into the door, getting it in enough so he can pry the door open and allow the two to get inside. The psychic breaks the door open and he kicks it open so that the two of them can look around the room.

There in that room, there are several electrical devices that are unfamiliar to them, several of which are damaged. There are wires lying across the floor, coming from the devices on the walls, and those wires are shooting off electricity. Some parts of the room are torn up from the crash landing, with holes as big as the ones that are on the ship. And then there is something, or someone, that is sitting in a large chair, drooping down from being knocked out.

"Hey, it looks like someone's hurt," Nash said.

The two enter the room and they run up to see if the person sitting in the chair is all right. The person is a girl and she isn't all right, as her eyes are shut and her head is cut open with blood dripping from her skull. Peytan lifts the girl up from her seat and he carries her out from the room. Once they got back on board of the abandoned ship, Peytan sets the girl down against a wall and the two boys begin to study her.

This girl is nothing like they have ever seen, with her skin being all metallic and her blood as black as the night sky. Her hair is a silvery grey, with two buns tied up and the rest being hold up with a headband. Her outfit consists of an all black maid's dress with a fishnet pair of underwear under the dress and designer heels for her footwear. Some of her joints are showing parts that make her up, with some signs of balls that make the joints bend.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone like this," Peytan said. "Is this one of your powers?"

"Oh no, I can't be able to make something like this," replied Nash. "In fact, there is no way that the Mar-Mar Fruit could ever make something so... plain."

The golfer walks up to the sleeping girl and he takes out a club to gently tap her on the shoulder. "You-hoo, is anyone home? Wakey-wakey, its' time to get up now."

III

The last thing she could remember is that a rock hit her ship and she begins to barrel down towards a planet, heading right towards the water before knocking her head on the controls. Now she is hearing someone talking to her and poking her all at the same time. She begins to open her eyes up and she notices a person squatting right in front of her. The two of them begin to look into each other's eyes before the girl got up and hold her arms out.

"Oh master, I have missed you so much!"

The girl wraps her arms around the boy and tightens her grip on him. The boy begins to pull the mysterious girl's arms away from his neck as she spins him around in a circle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am no master, I'm just a pirate!"

The boy pushes the girl away, with her looking at the two male figures in front of her in hurt. "But... you look just like my master."

"I'm sorry, but I am not your master."

"You must have bumped your head during that crash," another boy said.

The girl looks at the two boys in confusion and then she begins to straighten up, getting a blank stare as she begins to recover herself. The two boys look at her with the assumption as to why is she behaving like this.

"Peytan, this girl tried to attack me."

"She got bumped on the head, Nash. It isn't like it's not going to cause some trauma to her brain."

Then the girl snaps out from her blank stare and she looks at the two boys with a childish smile.

"Greetings, gentlemen. I am N-90, a self-serviced male pleasuring android. I am a specialized robot that goes about traveling the worlds in hopes to satisfy men's unusual fantasies."

"Male pleasuring?" echoed Peytan. "What do you mean by that?"

The girl takes a hand and slowly moves it across one of her dress' straps. She takes her fingers and gently begins to strip the strap down her shoulder, and the boys quickly got the idea of what she meant.

"Uh, no thank you, miss," the psychic said, waving his hands. "We are fine for what we are."

"Oh, so you two happened to be attractive to each other?"

Peytan and Nash look at each other and they both grew very embarrass by this statement. "No, of course not!" they shouted in unison.

"Then, you won't be needing my services?" the girl asked.

"Uh well, we might," Peytan replied, "but we're not interested in what you do."

The girl tips her head down. "I understand."

"Hey, don't be sad. It doesn't mean that we don't like you," said Peytan.

"Really? Then you'll take me?"

"Uh, can I talk to you in private Peytan?" asked Nash, taking his captain by his collar by means of a club. The surrealist swings his captain behind of the mast so that they are out of view. "OK, you have to agree with me that she's a bit on the loopy side."

"Like I said, she hit her head during the crash," the psychic responded. "She's only acting like this because she may be suffering from some kind of brain trauma."

"Well, whatever she is, she may be a little obsessive when it comes to sex," Nash said, peeking around the mast to watch the maid girl dance around.

"Maybe it's a good thing that she crashed here," Peytan said. "We're going to need her if we're going to get through the Grand Line, and probably she'll make a great cook."

Food begins to appear in the surrealist's mind. "Yeah, and maybe we could use her... whatever it is that is in the water and use the metal to repair this ship!"

"This is turning out great! Not only did we get ourselves a new crew mate, but we got ourselves a ship," the captain stated.

"Yeah, but we still got to repair this ship if we want to get through the Grand Line," said Nash, looking at one of the holes. "I'm afraid that this may sink if we move."

Peytan looks over to the metal object in the water and he begins to think of a plan with it. He calls out some words, holding out his hands as he makes a net to hoist the object out of the water. He slowly lifts the object out from the water, due to that what he is lifting is heavy and Nash comes up with a playing card to toss. He throws the card at the object and the card explodes on impact, causing the metal object to explode and all of the parts to fall back into Peytan's net.

"What did you do to my ship?" the maid asked.

"Your ship?" echoed both Nash and Peytan.

"I used that to travel around the universe and it's my only means of transportation of entering and leaving planets," the maid said.

"That convinced me well enough," Nash whispered into Peytan's ear.

The psychic shoots a hush to his first-mate and he turns to focus on the metal girl. "Well, by the look of the damage you took, it appears that your ship is incapable of going anywhere."

"Then I guess I'm going to be stuck here," the metal girl said.

"If you want, you can join our crew," offered Peytan.

"You'll really do that? That's very nice of you," the maid replied.

"Don't mention it," Peytan said. "Now, did you ever say your name?"

"I am known as N-90, an android," the maid replied, bowing before the pirate captain. "I am from another world and serviced to serve any male creature."

"Android, huh? I have heard about them in studies," Nash said, watching Peytan move the scraps onto the deck. "I... we never really seen one in person, but we have known about cyborgs."

"Ah, yes I do know about cyborgs," N-90 replied. "They are a special kind of robots, found only in where organics live." She then looks over to the cabin and she motions over to the door. "I'm going to go do some work. Is there anything that you gentlemen want?"

Peytan and Nash look into each other eyes and that made the psychic boy lose his concentration and made him drop the metal scrap on the deck, making the ship tip bow down before coming rocking back up. The three stand their ground as the battered ship eases itself back into a stable condition.

"Whoa, that was something," said Peytan, lifting himself up from holding onto the railing.

"Uh, I like to have my lunch back," the surrealist said, looking green.

The metal maid got interested in Nash's offer. "I'll be happy to serve you gentlemen some food," she said, giving them a bow before heading off to the mess hall.

She grabs the bag of food that the boys brought up earlier and she drags it down to get cooking right away. The two boys look at each other with a puzzled look before switching to "Yes, some real food" when they heard the maid N-90 is serving them something real to eat. They rub their hands up to where they created smoke from the friction, until they heard N-90 calling from below the deck. Peytan and Nash head down the stairs and enter the mess hall, and what they are seeing is leaving them speechless.

There, sitting on a long table that N-90 crafted with her two hands, is a series of ten-courses worth of food lying all over the tabletop. Everything is made, from the simple breakfast food to all the way to the five-star quality kind of food that will leave even a rich person broke, to even food that the two Cursed Devil Fruit users have never heard, or even seen, of. There, standing in front of them, is a smiling N-90, giving them a sweet smile while they are giving her a shocked look.

"You made all of that in a matter of seconds?" asked the captain.

"Yes."

"That was a good week's worth of food," Peytan said.

"I know," the maid replied, "but I have calculated that you will be full for a week, maybe two at tops."

Nash loses his shocked look and switches it to a greedy grin. "Well, we can't let this go to waste, now would we?" he said, grabbing whatever utensils he got in his overcoat.

"Oh no, we won't," Peytan said, now moving his tongue to wet his lips.

The two humans slowly approach the table and N-90 takes step back as her new masters jump on the table and begin to devour every last bit of scrap she made. She could only watch as they made their way down to the end of the table, taking them longer for them to eat everything than it was to prepare the food. Soon, the two boys came to a stop and they collapse on to the ground, belly bulging from eating all of the amazing food that N-90 prepared for them.

"Well, she's definitely staying with us," said Peytan, using a finger to pick at his teeth.

"If she can cook like this, I'm sure that she can fight as well," Nash said, following up by a burp.

"Please, if there is anything that I can do, I'll be happy to accept," said N-90, giving them a bow.

After letting out more burps to let their guts to go down, Peytan looks at the maid with a generous face. "You mind getting the anchor up and the sails down so that we can move?"

"I'll be right on it," which is then follow by her leaving the room to get the job done.

As fast as she cook the food, N-90 got the ship to move from its locked position and got it to sail once again, for what seems to be ages for the old ship. Peytan and Nash came up from below and they notice the ship moving for once, as they look back on the dinghy that Peytan forgot to reel up. The three of them walk up to the tip of the bow and they look out into the horizon, seeing the vastness of ocean ahead of them coming towards them as they press forward.

"Well, we got ourselves a ship," Nash said. "What should we call it, sir?"

The pirate captain begins to think. "How about the _Kyron Hunter_ for a name?" he offered.

"_Kyron_? Is that anyone, a class, or a group of people?" the surrealist asked.

"Peytan E. Kyron is my father," Peytan replied, head hanging low. "I know my father has been through a lot and so has this ship, so why not named it after my father?"

"Peytan E. Kyron? Wait, what exactly are you called?"

"Peytan E. Hunbug, but I preferred to be called Peytan any day."

Nash begins to process the information in his head while N-90 looks at the psychic boy with an unease look. "Peytan E. Hunbug, correct?"

"Please, call me Peytan."

"Well Peytan, it is nice to be in your service," N-90 said, giving yet another bow.

The psychic returns her bow with a heart-warming smile. "It's a good thing that you shown up the way you did, or otherwise we'll get bored on this ship," he said.

"Hey, I can change that," Nash butted in.

The three of them laugh as they sail on, heading for the next island on their new boat the _Kyron Hunter_. They spend the rest of the day getting some of the ship repair as the days past on, getting ever so closer to Seaview...

* * *

OK, a new crew member _and_ a new ship... now that's a good haul for these guys, especially in one day as well.

Now, allow me to say that yes I am a fan of this series; I have been missing out on... a whole lot. Well, I have been watching the show on television when it was first aired, but thanks to the schedule changing, and somehow I skipped some episodes, I'm now officially lost, especially since my mind is in the Alabasta arch while I'm currently reading Impel Down. Yeah, I should really get myself fix up.

Anyway, here's something that I like to share: even though I have been lost in this series, I have notice something when it comes to Luffy and his fathers. They have started their names with Monkey, with Dragon as Luffy's father and Garp as his grandfather. How does this apply to Peytan and his family line? Well, what his father chosen for him doesn't appeal to Peytan, so he sticks with just Peytan. Why? I don't know, since I'm not sure that Monkey is a last name or something. I'll probably explain it just as I explore more of the topic.

As for what I am going for with N-90 and her stuff... yes she works fast and can be a little absentminded, but she bumped her head after all and she is getting her memories fixed. Do expect that she will be a great fighter as Peytan and Nash.

Again, I like for you to review, thank you very much. Up next is Seaview and some other surprises...


	6. Ch 05: Seaview

OK, it's time that I got back with this series! It's been a long time since I last wrote this. Well, I hope I didn't rust up on this story.

Let's see... what is expected in this chapter is a new guy, a random villain encounter and possibly a peek at the final design of the ship, the _Kyron Hunter_. There is still a lot that I am learning about this series, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it after my absent of this.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by the great Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Five – Seaview Port

III

The blazing is now glowing a bright orange in the evening skies, after sailing above the world for hours. It is beginning to set to bring the end of the day and the start of night, and leaving only traces of light for sea travelers to see beyond the horizon. Out in the waters, Peytan and his small crew watch the setting from the edge of their new ship, the _Kyron Hunter_. They watch the sun slowly going down in the horizon, marking the hour that they should head inside and get some rest for the night.

As they turn away and head under, Nash places an arm on his captain's shoulder to stop him. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"I have been thinking about this for the past hour and I have notice something about you," the surrealist said. "You have the Will of E. written in your name, right?"

Peytan raises an eyebrow.

"It's strange to see someone with the Will of E. in their name," said Nash. "Someone like that is as rare as someone with the Will of D. and such. Can you remember a time in your family got that?"

The psychic begins to think it over and tilts his head to the side. "The only one that I know of that got the Will of E. is my great-grandfather, but where he got it is a mystery."

"So, just like the Will of D, there are others like you out there," Nash said, turning to face the darkening skies.

"Yes."

After a few moments, N-90 comes walking up and the two take notice of the android. "Your living accommodations have been all prepare to match your needs," the maid stated. "I made sure that everything is as you asked for."

"Thanks N-90," Peytan replied and the maid replied with a bow.

Nash lets out a loud yawn and he starts to make his way towards his room. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

Peytan returns a nod and he gives a snap of his fingers, allowing his psychic power to generate a gust of wind that will allow them to travel on through the night. The three head their own ways on the ship, with Nash heading below for his room, N-90 right behind him and Peytan for his personal cabin. The psychic then closes the door once he got into his room and he walks up to his refurbished desk, all thanks to N-90's handiwork, and he places himself down a large throne-like chair.

As he got himself comfortable, he generates a small light to illuminate his work space so that he could see what he is doing. He pulls out his map from his vest and lays the piece of paper out on the lit desk for the boy to read. From what he could see and determining where they are now, the ship should be nearing the port of Seaview by the time the sun rise, which would be a good thing for this crew. If they arrive when the sun is peaking up, they could find a shop that could repair their ship and possibly N-90.

A knock on the door made Peytan jump out of his seat and he looks forward to see the said maid step into his cabin. The psychic could see that N-90 is looking very disappointed about something. "Um, is there something wrong?"

N-90 looks up, a bit frighten by Peytan suddenly speaking, and then places a curled finger up to her mouth. "Well... I was wondering that if I could sleep with you tonight," she asked, a bit nervous.

The boy captain raises an eyebrow before recoiling back in his chair. "Whoa, no! Absolutely not!" he quickly stated, and N-90 flinches back in fear. Peytan could now see that she is lonely. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I mean, I don't want to be sleeping with me in my bed."

"But I was programmed to please men," the android said with sorrow in her voice.

"Look, I want to be myself in my bed..." N-90 bows her head and she begins to head out of the room. "...But if you want to stay in my room, then that's fine."

The android takes a step forward and she turns back to face her captain, now her eyes fill with joy. "Really? But where will I be sleeping?"

"I'll allow you to sleep in my bed, if that's alright?"

"But what about...?"

Peytan shoots the girl a smirk. "I'll just be sleeping in this chair," he replied. "It's surely comfortable enough to sleep in."

"Oh thank you so much!" N-90 replied, bowing all the way down to show her gratitude. She bends back up to notice the map on the desk. "Excuse me, but what is that before you?"

Peytan's eyes move down to the map before him. "This? Well, it's my map that I got a while back. It's not really reliable, but I can tell when we're getting to the next island and whatnot."

"Is it all right with you, but I have a navigational device with the scraps to my ship that we can use," said N-90.

This got the psychic interested. "A navigational device? You mean like a Grand Compass?"

"No. I use it to help me navigate through the universe to get from one planet to another," replied the maid.

"Well, with this navigation device, we could be able to trek through the oceans, possibly the Grand Line, without any hassle!" Peytan stated excitedly. "This could make things a lot easier once we have that thing in our possession."

"Well, once we get it install, we should be able to go just about anywhere we want to in this world," said N-90.

"Thank you a lot! Really, if you haven't crashed here, we don't know what we'll be doing right now!"

The robot attempts to blush, only to turn away to hide her embarrassment. She lets out a silent giggle as Peytan directs her to his bed. She gives him a hug for the night and she slips under the covers to quickly fall asleep. As N-90 begins to sleep, Peytan heads back over to his desk and he cancels his light so that the room could be dark. The boy rolls up the map, places it back in his vest, and he reclines back in his chair to fall asleep.

III

Late that night, in a port city, a workshop is still up and running at the time of hour it is now. Inside are three men, one that is in his early twenties, another in his mid-thirties, and another one that is much older than the first two. Two of the men are busy working away at an anvil, working on some weaponry for the next business day, as the third man is lying up on a rafter, wearing a pair of brown overalls with his right shoulder strap off, a blue shirt underneath, a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of dark green khaki shorts, an arm warmer on his right arm, a pair of brown shoes, an eye-patch over his right eye and a special monocle over his left eye, and a gloved left hand place on his head, as if he is in pain.

This is, in fact, very true.

"Hey bro, feeling all right?" asked the middle man.

"I'm not sure," the younger man replied. "I'm just getting a bad feeling again."

"It's always the same damn thing," spat the old man. "Every time that you get lazy, you go up to that rafter and you pout how things are going to be bad tomorrow."

"Hey old man, how many times did my bad predictions ever been wrong?"

The old man stops his business to brush his bread. "Approximately... none of the time. You're just wasting your time up there."

"Well, this one is very different," the young man said, now rubbing his forehead. "This feels a lot different than the other headaches I have, and I could tell that something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

"Well if it is, then get your lazy ass down here and help out your brother," the old man spat.

The young man mumbles a few curses under his breath and he slides down a support beam to get to the bottom. As he approaches the work station, the man begins to stumble and then starts to fall forward. The middle man quickly runs up to the falling man, catching him in his arm and raises the young man back on his feet.

"Are you all right?"

"This pain... it's a lot worst now," the young man replied, grunting the words.

"You look pale. Maybe you should get some sleep," the middle man said.

"Oh no, you both are going to be working! We got a large order to fill out, and if we don't make the deadline by tomorrow morning..."

"Damn it father, can't you see that I'm in serious pain here?" snapped the young man.

"He's right, father. He can't be working in this condition. He'll only slow us down if he continues to be like this."

The old man gives a sharp look towards the younger man, his youngest son, looking at him as he is seeing beyond him. Then the old man lets out a sigh and gives the two younger men a wave-off, telling them to take the sick man away. The middle man, the older brother, takes this sign and begins walking his brother to his room, helping him out before the young man begins walking towards his bed.

"Again, are you sure you're feeling all right?" the older brother asked.

"It's just a minor headache," the younger brother replied, wobbling from side to side as he walks. "I'll be fine by the morning. But it won't do the same for my bad feeling that I have right now."

"Well if there is anything you want, just shout," the middle man said, slowly closing the door.

"Sure," is all the younger brother said, giving his brother a wave before collapsing onto his bed and falling fast asleep.

With the sound of snoring echoing in the room, the older brother closes the door all the way, so that the work going on at the station will not disturb his sleep. He got back with his old father, and the two work throughout the night, keeping busy with the order they are assigned to so that they could meet the deadline.

III

Morning came shortly after with the sun now peaking over the island, as the Psy-Mar crew is now docked at the port town of Seaview. The three crew members got down from the ship and begin walking the docks to get into town. As they got closer, they notice that most of the businesses that make up the port town are still closed for the morning and only one is open.

"It's pretty early," stated Nash. "Shouldn't we stay on the ship a bit longer until people start coming out?"

"I'm pretty certain that we could find some place that is open," said Peytan. "We need to find someone who can repair the ship this early so that we can get out of here as fast as possible."

"And why?"

"Seaview have some nasty Navy officers around the island, and if one of the units find us here, we'll be in deep trouble."

"But by the look of it, there isn't a soul here," N-90 pointed out.

The three of them scan the town and note that the maid is right. There is not a single person out in the streets, even though it is still early. Around this time, a Navy patrol unit will be walking up and down the streets for any signs of trouble or pirates, but there isn't the sound of marching boots echoing off the stone walls. In fact, the only sound there is the sound of sea gulls cawing off in the distance, giving more of an ominous feel to this city.

"And I thought Seaview was a busy town," said Nash.

"Same here. Where is everybody?" asked Peytan.

The trio then hears the sound of clanking metal, coming from the open shop up the road. The three begin walking towards the shop, getting more of an earful of the racket as they get closer to the shop. Upon the entrance to the shop, they hear a loud bang, sounding more of something being dropped, and several angry shouts coming from inside. Nash and Peytan walk up to some windows to see inside of the shop, peeking through to see a twenty-something year old man getting shout at by a much older man, maybe in his late seventies. Then the younger man returns the shouts and the two got into a heated debate about what just happened.

As the two male pirates continue to watch, N-90 cracks open the door and peeks inside of the building to see the action unfold, seeing the two man exchanging hateful words. From what she is seeing, there is a third man in that building, who is busy working away at a station while the two other men are fighting. The maid takes this opportunity and opens the door more, slipping pass the two fighting man and go up to the working man. Peytan notices N-90 heading inside and he tries to stop her.

"N-90! What are doing?" the pirate captain hissed.

But the maid did not hear his cry. She walks all the way up to the working man, and the employer came to a stop as he notice the maid walking up to him. "Oh. Hello there, miss."

"Good morning," N-90 replied. "I am in need of your services."

"And what may you need?"

"Well, my crew and I are looking for some men that are capable of repairing our ship, be able to install a navigational console, and check me for any damage that I have sustained."

The employer gives N-90 a raised eyebrow. "Uh… I'm not sure on that last part. If you're looking for someone to check you out, then you should see a doctor."

"Whoa bro, I think you're looking at this the wrong way."

The two turn to see the young man breaking away from his fight to walk up to the station. "If you care to notice, she isn't like everyone else you have seen."

"And why?" asked the worker.

"Because she's a full-fledged cyborg."

"Excuse me, but I am no cyborg," pouted N-90. "I just happen to be a male pleasuring android from out of this world, for your information."

_I didn't know she have it in her_, thought Peytan.

The young man gives a good look at N-90 and he pulls down his special monocle to get a better look at the android maid. "Oh, so I see," he said. "My bad, miss. My eye isn't what it used to be, so it's hard to tell what you are."

"Tsk, as if! You've been blind your whole life!" shouted the old man.

The young man takes the worker's hammer from his hand and he tosses the hammer towards the old man. "You shut up! If you were to take better care of me, I wouldn't have lost my right eye and my left eye wouldn't be foggy in the first place!"

"Now bro, you shouldn't get too work up now," the worker said calmly. He then turns to N-90. "So miss… can you repeat what you told me?"

"Sure thing. I need someone who can repair our ship, install a navigational console and get me a check-up to see if I'm damaged or what not."

The worker gives a nod. "Well, my brother here can give you a good look through. He's specialized in all things relating to cyborgs and could repair just about anything. My father and I could take a look at your ship and we'll try to get it repair."

"I'm not sure on the navigational console you're talking about, but we'll get it install," said the young man. "…That is, once we know what it is." He walks up to N-90 and grabs her hands. "My name is Duster, by the way."

"I am N-90," she replied, a bit nervous. "Please to meet you."

The young man soon lets his grip go of the android's hands and then moves a hand towards the worker. "This here is my brother West…" and then moves his same hand towards the old man, "…and my father, who shall remain unnamed."

"It's Torris!" shouted the said old man.

Duster lets out a snort and turns back to N-90. "You said you are with a crew, right?"

N-90 replies with a nod. "They are waiting outside," she answered. She walks up to the door and both male pirates fall to the ground after the door is open. They both got back up and notice the three workers staring back at them.

Peytan raises a hand. "How's it going?" he asked.

The old man Torris grabs a cane and walks up to the two pirates at the door. He gives a good long scan of the two with is sharp grey eyes before stepping back. "We don't service to pirates."

Nash and Peytan are surprised. "Wait, how can you tell we're pirates?" asked Peytan.

"I could simply tell that you two are pirates," stated Torris, slamming down his cane. "We do not serve your kind here, so take that slut of a cyborg out of this shop and hit the water."

That statement hit N-90 hard. "What did you just call me?"

"Didn't you just hear me, you little slut? I told you to get out of my…"

The old man did not get to finish his sentence, as he is sent flying back into a support beam from a sudden force. The men in the room notice one of N-90's legs up, with an irritated look on her face, and from they could tell is that she kicked Torris towards the beam. She then walks up to Torris and she grabs onto his overalls to pull him up to her angry face.

"Let me tell you something," she growl. "No one has the right to tell me that I am a slut, you got that?"

Torris could only let a moan and N-90 loosens her grip on the old man's overalls.

"Is this the bad feeling you were feeling last night?" whispered West.

"Nah. If it was, I wouldn't be this calm about this girl," replied Duster.

West got back up to his work and Duster checks out what damage N-90 has done to his father. After seeing that his old man is still breathing, he walks up to the stun pirates and lets out a sigh to snap them back to reality.

"Listen, I'll cut you guys a deal. If you can pay up 1,000 Berries, me and my bro can fix up your ship and get that navigational console your android is talking about install," said Duster. "The android is free of charge, since she took down the ass of my father."

"1,000 Berries?" parroted Peytan, raising an eyebrow. "Sure we're pirates, but we don't have that kind of money yet."

"Well, we can't do business if you don't pay up."

"Look, just give us a couple of days and we'll get the money," Nash said quickly.

The young man gives a good look at the two pirates before letting out a sigh. "I guess. Since you are pirates… You have a week. By then, if you don't have the money, we'll be keeping your android."

"WHAT?" shouted the pirates.

"Hey bro, isn't that a tad extreme?" asked West. "We have no use for her around here."

"But isn't she dress in a maid's outfit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we could have her with our cleaning," Duster said, making N-90 a bit nervous.

"But she is part of their crew," protested West. "We can't take her from them."

Duster gives a serious look at his brother, staring deep into his older brother with his only eye before closing his single eye and letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine. She'll stay here and get fix up. But if you don't pay up, you are going to spend a long time with a broken down ship."

"We should get the money in no time," said Peytan. "I'm sure that we can find someone we could steal from and take their money."

"Well, better do it soon. Your time starts… now!"

Nash and Peytan take this lead and they head outside to go look for potential people to steal from. Duster takes N-90 by the arm and he leads the android to West's work station and the two brothers lay her out on the table to get started.

"OK, let's see what makes you tick," said Duster, pulling down his monocle to see.

Outside, Nash and Peytan look up and down the empty streets, again seeing no people out in the open for this morning. They begin walking towards the north, getting a better look at the town around them, seeing all of the windows to the houses shut and light free. Either that people are still asleep or they are afraid of something. Either the two, the two pirates are concern about the situation.

"I'm not sure what is going on, but I think we came at a bad time," said Nash.

"What makes you say that?"

Peytan's question is just answered, as Nash takes a club and points it straight forward. Ahead, there is a large fortress towering overhead of the city. They could see that this is no ordinary fortress nor was it connected to the Navy, as the flags the fortress is waving are Jolly Rogers. The Rogers are in shape of a skull with a mountain right behind it and four cannons are in place for the crossbones.

And the fortress is moving towards the town.

"It looks like we have some visitors," said Nash, clutching his club.

"Indeed," replied Peytan.

Just as the two begin to make their move, they could hear stomping right behind them. They turn around and found a unit of Navy officers coming up from behind, rifles in tow and ready for a fight. The two pirates got out of the way for the officers to pass them, with none of them taking notice of the two, as they continue to march on to the approaching fortress. Peytan and Nash look in confusion as to why they didn't see the officers before, but they agree to follow the Navy to see what is really going on, so they begin to run right behind the officers while trying to keep from being notice.

The officers come to a complete stop and the pirates jump into two alleys from being notice. They all wait for the fortress to come to a stop, with the Navy officers getting their fire arms ready for shooting and the pirates with their powers. As they wait, there is silence coming from both the army and pirates to the fortress, which has now come to a complete stop. Not a single sound is let out from both parties, and none of the two have made a move to this standstill. They all wait patiently to see who will make the first move.

Then the fortress fires a cannon, sending a cannonball over the city and into a house.

This singles for a fight, as the Navy officers begin charging forward towards the fortress and the pirates wait it out to see what will happen next. As they watch, they could see a large shadow coming from the front of the Navy line, and the Navy officers are being blown back by the strange force. One by one, the officers are being knocked down, and the two soon notice who and what are brushing the officers off.

The who is a group of land pirates, each wearing the same outfit of a thick leather armor plating, furry shoulder pads, metal gauntlets, a metal belt with a sword in the back, leather pants, and thick leather boots with straps going around. The leader of this group is larger than the others, and he is wearing protective armor over his torso, arms and legs, and he haves long black hair draping back behind him.

The what are two large rhinoceros-like creatures, with three horns down their heads, a beak-like mouth, powerful forelegs with thick wheels for toes, a thick body for the base with steel for armor, even more powerful hind legs with no wheels, and there is a large cannon coming out from each of these creatures' back. They are looking on with burning anger in their red eyes, as the leader gives a pat to the creature to his right.

"Good job, my fellow Canocerouses," the leader said proudly. "Now my men, we shall march on towards the engineer's shop!"

The group of pirates let out a hardy cheer as they begin to march forward, but they are stopped by the two Psy-Mar pirates.

"And what do you think you're doing in our way?" asked the leader of the group.

III

At the shop, the two brothers are busy working at the interior of N-90. The said android is off-line for this procedure, as this process is much like a doctor doing surgery. West is looking over plans for the Psy-Mar crew's ship as Duster is busy working with a wrench at N-90's torso to check for any problems in her system.

"Damn brother, she's a piece of work here," Duster stated, pulling away from his work. "She's got more parts than the last cyborg we worked on."

"Find anything that's out of place?" asked West.

"No. Everything seems to be fine by my part," Duster replied, adjusting his lens to get a better look. "I don't see anything that appears damage or such. Maybe her head have some answers." He pulls his head away to look at his brother. "How are you doing?"

"Well, the ship they have has taken some heavy damage," answered West, "but they have a good supply of junk metal onboard for us to use."

He then takes the piece of paper he is working on and shows it off to his brother. Duster adjusts his lens to focus on the paper and then he lets out a loud whistle. "That's some design you got there," the young brother replied. "You think that we could get this done in the week?"

"I'm pretty sure of that. If we get this done without father bothering us, we should be done in four…"

Just before he could finish his sentence, they could hear a loud whistle coming from outside. They know what this whistle is and they got out of the way to hide under cover for whatever is coming. Then they hear a crash through their roof and a loud bang, with a cloud of dust being picked up from the sudden impact. After the dust clear, the two brothers look at what made the hole in their roof and turn to the work station, seeing that N-90 is safe.

"Hey bro."

"Yes?"

"Remember last night with that bad headache?"

"Yes."

"Well I still have that bad feeling," said Duster. He then points to the cannonball on the floor. "This is what I was talking about."

* * *

Nice. Real nice.

Well, I'm glad that I am back working at this story. I know it's been long, but it's a good thing that I have copies of my last chapters to help get me refresh with this story.

So, what you have here is a two-part chapter. I think that this will be perfect to end this part that I am working on. Only I will know what will be happening next, and I have to say… this will be interesting.

So, you have been given a look at a new guy that may, or may not, be joining the Psy-Mar crew. The name is Duster, and he will be a normal person for this. I was struggling for what his name is going to be, but I figure Duster will fit him perfectly. And then I was going to have him working with an apprentice or a master, but somehow I got his work partners to be his older brother and his father. It's funny how things come out. Plus, that headache of his is really nothing special. It's not a special power; it's similar to how normal people feel if they get a strange feeling or whatnot (if you know what I mean). I'll explain more of him in the next chapter.

Along with that, I'll introduce the land pirates in the next chapter and bring forth a large battle. So in the meantime, I like for you to review, thank you very much.


	7. Ch 06: Battle for Seaview

And now, here is the final chapter for this part. I am going to end this part with a bang, and it's going to happen down below!

So what's here is a large scare battle, with the Psy-Mar pirates fighting against the unknown pirates from the last chapter, and I'm going to add more to Duster's character, getting him ready for the fight ahead. And this is going to be awesome!

Legal Stuff:** I DO NOT own One Piece. One Piece is copyrighted by the great Eiichiro Oda. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Six – The Battle for Seaview

III

The fight is at a standstill, with Peytan and Nash waiting for the newcomers to make a move. There, standing before them are land pirates with two large Canocerouses standing by with these pirates. The leader of the group is looking sternly at the two young pirates and the man draws out a broad sword from his back and he swings the blade towards the sea pirates.

"Out of the way children," the leader stated in a calm tone. "We have business to attend to in town."

"And for what?" asked Peytan.

"We have an appointment with the Olden family, for they have our weapons surplus for the month."

"Olden?" the psychic parroted.

"He must be taking about that Duster fellow back at the shop," whispered Nash.

"Now if you don't mind, we will like to get on with our business," the man said, now bringing the sword to his side. "Or do we have to use force to move you out of our ways?"

"I like to see you try," Peytan said, snapping his hands together to start an attack.

Nash pulls out one of his golf balls and he takes a swing at the ball, which is a black ball with a string coming out from one of the dimples. The leader of the group stands his ground, even not pulling up his sword to defend himself, as he allows the golf ball to hit his chest and the ball explodes. The golf ball returns to Nash by rolling to his feet and the smoke clears to see what the damage has been inflicted.

Surprisingly, the man is still standing.

"What! But my Bomb ball should have knock you back into your fortress," Nash stated.

The man lets out a laugh in response. "You think that puny bomb could damage me?" he snorted. "I will show you what a real bomb can do!"

He swings his left arm outward towards the Canocerous on his left, and the creature lowers itself to aim the cannon at the boys. Nash takes a step back in fear and Peytan quickly prepares a Psy-Psy Net to prevent the cannonballs from hurting them. The cannon fired, shooting the steel ball with a deafening boom, and the ball inches to a stop, coming right up to the golfer's face before dropping to the ground. The surrealist looks over to his captain, who is shooting him a nervous grin.

"Next time, warn me when you're using one of your moves," Nash replied.

"Hey, you should use your powers to see mine," Peytan responded.

As they talk, they catch the leader of the land pirates charging at them, with three of his men right behind him for support. The leader takes his broad sword and swings it towards the sea pirates, but Nash uses one of his portals to send both him and Peytan away from the swing and put them farther away. When they appear, they notice a large crater formed from the impact of the broad sword hitting the ground where they once stood.

"Man, what did this guy ate?" asked Nash.

"No clue, but whatever it is, we got to get away before he crushes us!" Peytan said before shouting his last words. He grabs the surrealist by the collar and they start to run back towards the shop. The land pirates follow from behind, coming to a stop to watch the sea pirates run from this group to get some help with this fight.

"Send some men in the direction they are going," the leader ordered towards one of the pirates. "I have to get myself ready."

"Sir?"

"I can feel something strange about those boys. I need all that I have to take those pirates down."

The leader begins marching back to the fortress, with him signaling for the other pirates outside to go ahead and head into town with the Canocerouses. In this man's mind, with this kind of force, they should be able to take over this town in a matter of minutes, but with those pirates, the plan will hit some bumps before becoming realized. But this not stopped him.

III

Duster and West are busy working away at the interior of N-90's skull, fixing up the damage to her circuits after solving what was wrong with her. With sparks flying from the wires and oil dripping on their hands, the two brothers are concentrating on the work before them. Far away, old man Torris begins to stir from his sleep, remembering the maid kicked him into a support beam and threatening him not to call her a slut.

With the bones aching from within, the old man grabs his cane and he slowly got himself back on his feet. Once up, he begins walking up to the work station, finding his sons busy away with whatever they are working on, only to find the same maid that kicked him earlier on the work table.

"What the hell is this slut doing on my table?" Torris snapped. "She isn't allowed to be in here, not after knowing that her friends were pirates!"

"Father, have you known that the order we were issued was sent from the Mount Boulder Pirates?" West questioned, briefly looking up to ask that question.

"They're pirates, so I don't see these guys being any different," Duster said, face hidden under his undershirt.

"Still, the Boulder Pirates pay top dollar for what they are offering us, and those sea pirates are far from what the Boulder Pirates are," Torris said, pounding his cane before him.

"Yeah, but they are still pirates! You said we don't deal with pirates!"

"The Boulder Pirates have the firepower to take this business away from me," snapped Torris, bringing his cane towards Duster's neck. "If those pirates that came in here were as big as the Boulder Pirates, then we could have service them. But they are nothing special, so they're garbage!"

Duster's mind is racing with hateful message and his anger is reaching boiling point. He takes the wrench in his hand and slams it on the table, which cause N-90 to snap out of her hibernation state and to sit up on the table. Despite being out, there is a recording device running in her head, and she starts replaying the hateful message in her head.

"What did you say we are?" she asked, now her eyes turning red with anger.

"Want to go another round, missy?" Torris said, bringing his cane up. "I have to warn you, I am a master sharpshooter and can not miss a shot."

The underside of N-90's arms open a panel on each arm, and two blades emerge from inside to extend out and ready for use. She is staring deep into the old man's grey eyes, seeing through the hatred that is raging in his eyes, and Torris takes his cane to get it ready for a fight. He pushes a button and razor sharp thorns emerge on four sides of the cane, with the girth of the cane expanding out to reveal a barrel of a long range gun. With the cane now ready for combat, the two fighters prepare themselves for the fight ahead.

Just before the two can start, the door fly open and Nash and Peytan quickly runs into the room with sweat dripping down their faces and breathing heavily. They look up to notice Torris now standing up and N-90 with blades drawn from her arms, and the two pirates look at the fighters confused before Duster comes walking up.

"If you want an explanation, Dad here got up and he got all pissy about her android here, and she got up to attack Dad once again," the mechanic summarized.

Peytan raises a finger. "That explains a lot," he answered.

"What brings you back?" asked Torris, lowering his cane to focus on the Psy-Mar pirates.

"Well, we were walking around town and then we saw this giant fortress heading for town," Nash said, beginning to use his power to reveal what happened. "Then some of the Navy officers came running up from behind and they got into battle position, only that they were aiming their guns at the fortress, not us. We waited for a bit in some alleys until he heard a cannon go off and then all hell broke loose."

"That would explain the cannonball," Duster said, placing his foot on the said cannonball.

"The Navy tried their best, but their forces were no match for the pirates inside of that fortress," Peytan said, continuing with their story. "As they clear, we notice these Canocerouses and several men standing outside. And then there this one man who was the leader of the group, and he haves these powers that prevent him from being blown up and allowed him to smash his sword into the ground, creating a small crater from the impact."

"And to make things worst, a few of those men are coming this way, bringing those Canocerouses with them," Nash finished, flashing a wide smile.

The room falls speechless from the two pirates' story. The three Olden members look at the male pirates with a silent stare, trying to find the words that are running through their heads. N-90 retracts the blades into her arms, closing the panels to seal them, and she walks back to join her crew. She is looking more joyful to see her crew members once again, and from what they could tell, the android has gotten better from the Oldens' work. But the said mechanics are not impressed.

"You said the Boulder Pirates are coming this way?" asked West.

"Boulder Pirates?" echoed Nash.

"The Mount Boulder Pirates are a band of land pirates that live far off in the mountains in that moving fortress of theirs," Duster said, remembering the origins of the pirates. "They have been a burden to Seaview when they came here, and they've been taking all of our valuable resources from us. Once a month, their crew comes down from the mountains and raids our town, going from business to the next to reap our possessions and use them to destroy our town."

"But, the Boulder Pirates are extremely rich, and they will pay up whatever sum they offer if we meet their end of the deal," Torris pitched in. "Of course, if anyone were to fail their task, the punishment is that cannonball on the floor exploding, sending this place and the surrounding area to kingdom come!"

The Psy-Mar pirates are not pleased. "But in order to stop it from exploding, we had to make our end's meet, and that's what exactly we did, right brother?" asked Duster.

West nods in response. "Everything is here and ready to go."

"Now hold on. Why are you giving these pirates tools that could destroy this town?" asked Peytan. "Don't you know that they will turn their backs and possibly level this city if they wanted to?"

"Boy, don't you even mess with those pirates," Torris stated, bringing his cane towards the psychic's neck. "If you even think about taking Everest down, you're just asking for your ass to get sent to Hell and back."

"Everest? You mean that big, tall guy with the power to create craters with his sword?" Peytan asked, now interested in this Everest person.

"You met Everest in person _and_ took him on?" Duster asked a bit surprised.

"Uh, weren't you listening to our story?" asked Nash.

Duster shrugs as he walks over to where there are large stacks of weapons are stacked. As he is grabbing some guns, the whole room begins to shake, feeling strong vibrations that are coming from outside. Everyone looks to see the large Canocerouses marching down the streets, with several men in tow and ready to enter the store. Peytan begins to come up with a defense move, but Torris waves his cane towards the psychic to prevent him from using the move.

The door is kicked open and two large men came walking into the store, with the two of them being identical in uniform. Then a third man strolls inside, looking similar to what Paytan and Nash remembered for Everest, but he haves short black hair and he haves a brown headband going around his head. This man walks up to the old man and he gives Torris a wide, sinister grin.

"Torris Olden... it's been a while, hasn't it?" the man asked.

"I can recall that you Boulder Pirates barging in here a month ago, ordering a thousand rifles, a thousand swords, and two custom swords for your leader and for you, Kilimanjaro."

The new man lets out a small laugh. "I hope that you got that axe that I asked for on there," Kilimanjaro snorted.

Duster comes up from behind Torris, carrying a large blue sword with a double edge axe coming out from the grip. Kilimanjaro grins ear to ear as he takes the sword from Duster and holds the blade in his hands. As this Boulder pirate runs his fingers along the silvery blue blade, West stealthy takes a wrench from the work bench and he puts it in his back pocket for the time being.

"Now this is blade," Kilimanjaro said sadistically. "Such a fine, sharp edge that could slice this building right in half!"

"You can't do that!" shouted Peytan.

"Oh? And you think that you can take us on?"

"If it's worth taking you down with me, then you shall get a fight," the psychic stated, straightening his white glove.

"And if you want to get to him, you've to go through me," the surrealist said, taking out a few playing cards.

"And if want to beat them up, you're going to answer to me," the maid said, drawing out her blades from earlier.

Kilimanjaro gives the three Psy-Mar pirates a stare down before cracking up. "Boy you three are funny!" he laughed. "Are you really serious about taking on a Boulder Pirate like me?"

"Like hell we are!"

That shout did not come from any of the pirates. Instead, Kilimanjaro turns around to find Torris and Duster pointing the cane and a custom pistol right at the Boulder pirate's face. The two Oldens fire their weapons, sending their rounds at the same time and both explode upon the pirate, but unlike Everest, Kilimanjaro skids back from the impact, but he is completely in tact. The Boulder pirate lowers his large sword, which he used to deflect the bullets, and he flashes the Oldens a devious grin.

Kilimanjaro grips his sword with all his strength and he swings his mighty sword in an upwards movement, creating a wave of energy that rip right pass the Oldens, who dodged out of the way in time, and through the wall. The wave continues cutting through the walls, tearing through several houses before coming to a stop, and everyone gathers to see what damage Kilimanjaro had made with just one sweep of his large sword.

"Now that's the power of Kilimanjaro's mighty sword, the Seismic!" the Boulder pirate shouted, hoisting the said sword above his head. "With this, I can be able to create seismic waves that can cut through literally anything!"

"Yeah, but you don't have your leader's sword," Duster pointed out, taking a sword out of its sheath, all before collapsing to the floor.

Kilimanjaro could only laugh. "The Earthmover is way too heavy for anyone to pick up! Only Everest is strong enough to lift such a mighty blade such as that."

"Wanna bet all of your Berries that I can't lift it?" Nash offered, twirling one of his playing cards between his fingers.

"Let's see you try."

"All right, but it's your money."

The surrealist walks up to the sword that is on the ground and he places his hand on the handle. With a quick glance over to Peytan, who is giving him a nod, Nash lifts the sword up and everyone is surprised to see the boy lift the sword up. Now with the Earthmover up, Kilimanjaro starts to get the sword, but Nash brought the sword around to attack Kilimanjaro, but the Boulder pirate reacts in time to counter with Seismic. With such a shock, both pirates skid back, but Kilimanjaro did not expect to come up to N-90, who haves a foot raised to kick right into the pirate's back and sending him towards Nash.

Peytan snaps his fingers and Kilimanjaro comes to a stop, right in front of Nash. The surrealist gives a quirky grin before handing the Boulder pirate a playing card. "My card," he said, patting the card into the Boulder pirate's vest before Peytan tosses Kilimanjaro through the window and out into the street.

The Boulder pirate got back up on his feet, with an irritated look on his face, and he rotates his sword around to get the axe ready. Just as he was about to swing the blade down, the card in his vest begins to smoke and then it explodes, creating a large fireball in the street to knock several other Boulder pirates off their feet and being caught on fire. The explosion also irritated the Canocerouses, who are not fond of having an explosion being blown in front of them, and they turn towards the shop with the cannons lower and ready to fire.

One fire a round into the store, which rip a large hole in the wall and everyone is now expose to the two angry Canocerouses outside. N-90 makes an attempt to charge them, but Nash stops her as Peytan makes his way towards the creatures with his arms behind him. He then forms a hand seal and places both hands on the ground, shouting some words, and he forms two steel cages around both creatures to prevent them from harming others.

Now trap, the Canocerouses ram against the invisible bars, trying to break the steel that is imprisoning them. They even resort to using their cannons, but nothing is going to break the steel prison. The two creatures quickly tire themselves out, getting down on their knees before collapsing on their sides. Now with the Canocerouses down, the Psy-Mar pirates gather together once again and they focus their attention to the fortress, where they could hear the screams of Navy officers being executed by the Mount Boulder pirates inside of the moving fortress.

"You three must be fools going into that fortress," said Torris, walking out through the giant hole in his shop. "If you step one foot into that place, you'll be murdered on the spot."

"Didn't you see what we have just done?" asked Peytan. "We are capable of taking down those pirates."

"But you don't have the right firepower to take down Everest," said Duster, struggling to bring Earthmover out. "Only Earthmover is strong enough to break down his Boulder-Boulder Fruit, so you're going to need this for the fight ahead."

"And while you're away, we'll get to work on your ship," West said, stepping out of the shop to find his father staring at him. "Don't worry about anything. My father and I can get your ship all fix up if you can beat the Boulder Pirates."

"Wow, really? Thanks a lot," said Peytan. "Oh, and we forgot that we have some pirate's bones that are made out of solid gold, so we can pay you the femurs for everything."

Torris' ears twitch. "How much?"

"Oh, about 100,000 worth in Berries," teased Nash, knowing that the worth they originally are paying match the true value of the bones.

Now Torris is in the deal. He grabs his older son and drags the mechanic down towards the docks, leaving Duster behind with the Psy-Mar pirates. As soon Duster notices this, he starts to make his way towards the docks, but he could hear his brother shouting in the distance.

"No, stay with them!" he shouted. "You got more know-how on defeating the Boulder Pirates than we do! Plus, you have those weapons that only you can...!"

West did not get to finish his sentence as he now too far away for him to shout his final words. Then an explosion is let out, coming from the shop that the Oldens call home, and from Duster's look, he knew that the cannonball will eventually go off. But to his luck, two items survived the blast and he picks them up in his hands.

In one is a right hand glove, all black with a dark grey metal covering the back of the hand. It also features several springs attach to the metal, which haves a wristband that is attach to these springs and an odd device on top of this wristband. The other object is the pistol from earlier, which is a flint-lock pistol with a scope, dual barrels, a revolving chamber, and a piston for a hammer. Duster slips the black glove, which he calls the Micro Gripper, on his right hand and he places the pistol, the T-40 Wilson Speck, into his left pocket for easy draw.

Now Duster Olden is now ready for the fight ahead.

"Now to just let you know, this is just to get back at those Mount Boulder Pirates," the mechanic said. "I'm not doing this from the bottom of my heart nor am I doing this just to be part of your crew."

"That's fine. We don't want to have a blind man working with us," Peytan responded.

Duster lets loose some steam. "I am not blind! I have a bad case of cataracts in my eye and my dad shot out my other eye... before I accidentally burnt my right eye," he said, placing his gloved hand on his eye patch.

"Not very lucky, are you?" asked Nash.

"Nah, but I did call that bad feeling I had last night."

The four of them heard a cannon being fired. "We better get moving," Peytan said. "If we want to get out of here alive, we better get rid of these pirates."

The small group returns a nod and all four of them begin to run towards the fortress, where wait a large army of Mount Boulder Pirates and one Everest...

III

In one room inside of the fortress, the large Everest stands in front of a window, looking down at the battlefield that is his courtyard. Several of his weakest men are taking on the feeble Navy, in which proves that such a force is no match for the Mount Boulder Pirates. If even the weakest of these pirates prove to be a challenge for the Navy, then in Everest's mind, there is no chance that Seaview got to defend against. It will be checkmate for all of the residents of this port town, and Everest will be crown the king of this port.

It could happen... if it weren't for an external force interfering with his plans.

The leader of the land pirates look out towards the city, where a handful of his men are still out in the street, and he could tell from the rising smoke that his men are falling to defeat, which is a bad sign. Whoever is doing this must be a worthy adversary and Everest must challenge this opponent to a one-on-one battle. But to question who is strong enough to bring down his men and the Canocerouses, for they are some of the toughest creatures to come out of the North Blue, yet their cries can be heard from the glass.

The door to this room opens up and a male in a long draping cloak strolls in. "Everest... those pirates from earlier are easily getting through our defenses. What shall we do, sir?"

Everest continues to stare out the window, not bothering to look at the new man's reflection. "Leave them to me," he finally replied. "Or to say, leave the boy in red to me. He might provide a fight that I have been longing for."

"Understood," the underling replied. "I'll tell the forces to separate him from the rest."

With that, the cloak man strolls back out and shuts the door, leaving Everest alone to continue watching the fight below. In his mind, if those sea pirates get to the gates and charge through the battlefield to get to the fortress... the leader shakes his head from such thoughts and he begins to leave the room, grabbing his original Earthmover from a wall and then out towards the halls.

III

Now only a few feet away, N-90 runs up to the doors of the outer perimeter of the fortress and she delivers one kick to blow the door off its hinges. With the doors out of the way, the four members rush into the courtyard, where there is a large-scale battle of Navy officers versus the Mount Boulder pirates. No one from either side care to notice the doors being blown off or to see the three pirates and one mechanic walking onto the battlefield, as every last one of the fighting parties are busy with their fights.

"This looks like a massacre," Duster pointed out, viewing through his monocle to see the action clearly. "A massacre of the Navy with a legion of Boulder pirates."

"A legion?" parroted Nash. "That's how many are there?"

"'Fraid so. The Mount Boulders practically call themselves a society in their own terms, but don't follow by any rules but their own."

"That will explain this fighting," N-90 said.

"We need to find a way to the main fortress," Peytan said. "Just keep straight and avoid any fire. Grab anything you see that may be useful and get rid of these Boulder pirates."

With these words, the four sprint ahead, grabbing several shields for defense and Peytan with a protective shield around him, as they make their mad dash towards the Boulder fortress. Along the way, a few of the Boulder pirates decided to advert their attention away and fight them, but in return they get a few slashes from N-90, several smacks from Nash, psychic powers from Peytan, and a couple of rounds from Duster. They are making progress, as the Navy did not bother to turn away and fire at the pirates.

At just a quarter of the way through, the group stops to notice a breeze blowing right before them and a cloak stranger emerges right in front of them. This cloak figure reveals itself to be a female, one of the first females they seen today, and she is wearing the standard Mount Boulder outfit, but she is wearing the cloak to cover some parts of her body. She is also wearing a nun type headwear over her black hair, which bangs slightly covering her eyes.

"This is new," said Duster. "Never knew that they were females in the Boulder pirates."

This mysterious female draws out a sword from her cloak, revealing a slender maroon red blade that is attach to her sleeve. She continues to stare at the four, with the only movement that she is doing is raising the blade up to her chest, showing off the razor sharp edges.

"Who wants to draw their weapon?" she asked in a flat, sweet voice.

The three males look at each other before N-90 steps up, with her arm blades ready for a fight. "I will go," she said, placing the blades out. "You go on ahead. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" asked Peytan.

"Let her go," Duster said, placing a hand on the psychic's shoulder. "You can clearly see that she is a capable fighter. Plus, I don't see how this Boulder is going to stand a chance compare to your android."

The captain of the Psy-Mar gives a firm nod and the three male bodies of the group split N-90 away to fight, only to continue on to the fortress. Now alone, N-90 focuses her attention upon this mysterious female, who now has put her sword back down at the ground and is now ready for the sword fight.

"Who are you?" N-90 asked.

"They call me Saint Helen," the Boulder pirate replied. "You?"

"N-90." The android got herself into a fighting pose. "Now let's dance, shall we?"

III

The remaining members of the small group are now farther ahead into this fight, getting themselves caught up between the Navy and Boulder Pirates. All three are taking on with the weakest of the Boulder Pirates, but they prove to be a challenge to defeat for being the lowest of the low. But with the help of the Navy, they are winning this fight faster when they were not part of the fight, and the numbers of the Boulder Pirates are slowly dropping.

At half-way, the ground suddenly begins to rock beneath the three's feet. They got control of their balance as something draws near the surface, and cracks begin to form under Nash's feet. From what Duster and Peytan are giving Nash, he is surely the victim in something he is not causing. Then the true culprit finally emerges, shooting out from the ground at full force and knocking the three off their feet. They recover to find a mysterious man floating in the air with... a sword?

Yes, this man is apparently flying with a katana blade, which is spinning around fast enough to keep him afloat. He is, like the others, wearing the same uniform, but on this man is samurai type armor, and his right arm is made entirely out of rocks. And the man's face is cover up by a strange mask, which is showing black holes for the eyes and mouth on the mask and the group could not tell who is behind the mask.

The flying man drops down from his flight and he draws his katana towards Nash. "You there! I challenge you to a duel to the death," the man said in a strange tone.

"Me?" the surrealist replied, looking around to make sure he is the only one. "You want to fight me?"

"Yes, of course child. You prove to me worthy to fight me, Fuji, to a one-on-one."

Nash gives a confused look before coming to an agreement. "All right, I'll fight. I always wanted to fight a masked samurai to a fight."

The surrealist golfer draws out his heaviest three iron out and grips the handle as if he is holding a sword in his hand. Peytan and Duster understands that Nash wants to fight alone and the two continue ahead to get even closer to the fortress. Now alone, Nash and the masked Fuji wait it out, with the wind blowing up dust, and each staring at each other for a long time.

"I'll be nice enough for you to make the first move," Nash offered.

"With pleasure," Fuji replied.

With a single swipe at thin air, Fuji disappears into the air. Nash checks his surroundings around him and he whips around to clash his club against hard steel, and the two begin clashing metal, with each swing harder and faster by the second.

III

Farther ahead, Peytan looks back to see his two crewmates fighting Boulder Pirates that are as strong as Kilimanjaro from earlier, knowing that they could be risking their lives if they weren't careful. But the captain haves faith for his crew, for he knows they are strong to take those pirates down. And then something begins to play in his mind. If those Boulder pirates appear all of a sudden and then challenging different members, could the same happen to him and Duster?

"Something bothering you?"

Peytan looks to see Duster looking concern at the psychic. "It's nothing," he replied.

"It's strange to see your crew members being pulled away like that," Duster said, looking away for the moment to shoot at a Boulder pirate. "Everest must be planning to have a fight between one of us."

"You got that right."

An unknown voice stops both Duster and Peytan in their tracks, making them look around to see where the voice came from. Then a cloak figure comes walking up towards them, with a large buster sword strapped to his back and looking fierce at the two.

"You must be Duster Olden," the cloak man said. "I have heard a lot about you from Everest. I say, there is a reason why Everest haves a fond interest in you."

"And you are?"

"The name's Loa, the first-mate to Everest," the cloak man said, giving the two a small bow. "I have come here to distract Duster away so that Everest can fight this gentleman." He points towards Peytan.

"Him? Why him? Isn't Everest interested in me?" asked Duster.

"He is, but Everest wants a fight," Loa answered. "This boy proves to be a worthy adversary to this crusade, and the two must fight one-on-one to see who wins this fight."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing you to get Duster," Peytan said, stepping in. "If you want to fight him, you have to get through me."

The first-mate of the Boulder Pirates grabs the handle to the buster sword and he swings the blade around, revealing the sword to be much larger than its user. "Do not mess with me," he threatens. "This sword here can cleanly slice you both in half, even if I'm allow to cut you both."

"Just try," Duster smirked.

Loa draws back his sword and he raises the large blade over his head, getting the sword ready for the swing. Just as he brought the large blade down, the sword hits something hard and the force knock all three male figures away. Loa quickly recovers and he notices his captain Everest standing in the middle of the battlefield, with Earthmover out and unsheathed.

"Everest! What are you doing out here?" Loa asked.

"I will ask you why you were going to attack my opponent?" replied Everest. "This boy is going to be my opponent and yet you were going to strike him."

"Yes, well..."

The blade of Earthmover slides right under the first-mate's neck. "You are dangerously close from having your life being taken away," Everest said in a low tone. "If you disobey your own word again, you will not live to see another day."

Loa gives a good look at the sharp blade and gulps real hard. "Yes, your lordship."

The leader of the Boulder Pirates draws his sword back and he turns to face Duster and Peytan. "So what do we have here? It looks like we have Duster Olden joining in all of this. So... are you with this pirate here, or are you here to join my crew?"

"OK, first question: I'm not with him. Second: again, hell no!" snapped Duster. "I will never be part of your crew! I had a perfect life before you came to this town, and now you're taking it away from me!"

"I am sorry for that," Everest replied, not changing his tone. "You know that this can all change if you join."

"I rather eat my own ass and join his crew instead of joining yours!" the mechanic growled.

_I like to see that_, Peytan thought to himself.

"Very well, if that is how you think..." Everest starts to raise his sword, "then you shall die."

The large man quickly swings his heavy broad sword towards Duster's head, hoping to end the man's terrible life. But to Everest's surprise, a sudden impact with a strong sword prevented from decapitating Duster and to both of their surprise, the sword blocking the attack is the new Earthmover.

And it is floating in the air.

"How... how is this possible?" asked Everest. "I thought that I am the only one to wield Earthmover?"

"You misunderstood the Cursed Devil Fruit powers," Peytan said, with a hand in front of his face. "My fruit allows me to use psychic powers, and lifting your sword is no different."

"So that's how you defeated Kilimanjaro," Duster muttered.

Peytan swipes his hand to make his Earthmover move, knocking Everest back a few feet. "Very clever boy," he said, "but you forgot that I have the Boulder-Boulder Fruit. With its powers, I can easily become heavier than a boulder and my strength increases by a hundred-fold."

"And I bet you sink faster if you're out in the ocean," Duster stated, knowing how Cursed Devil Fruits have the all around side-effect of making whoever ate a fruit to be cursed never to swim again.

"That does not matter. As long as I remain on land, then I will never be in danger of drowning."

"I could change that," Peytan said, cracking his knuckles.

The psychic begins to charge up some of his moves, getting the sword up for him to fight. Everest brought his sword forward and rushes in to take a swing, but the impact of both Earthmovers is enough to blow everyone in the radius of the blast away and to create a crater several feet deep. Both fighters skid back from the impact and they try again, getting the same result as before, only they are getting deeper and deeper into the ground. Even with his massive strength, Everest is no match for this psychic boy, who proves to be a stronger swordsman than he is.

As they clash one more time, the force is enough to send both out of the deep crater and across the battlefield, with Peytan heading back towards Nash and N-90 and helping them win their fights. Everest, on the other hand, is flying back towards his fortress, and upon impact, he made such an indent that large cracks begin to form. The man did survive, stepping out from the hole he made and he walks out to continue on with the fight, now dealing with an angry Duster.

The mechanic raises his pistol towards Everest's face and fires, but the bullet proves to be useless against a man made out of rocks. Everest grabs Duster's neck and begins squeezing, forcing all of the air out of the mechanic's body to turn everything blue. Nash notices this situation and he got N-90 up from the pile and he creates a portal for her to use. With a portal facing the back, the golfer takes out a rubber golf ball and he flings it through the portals into the back of Everest's head.

The leader of the Boulder Pirates turns away from Duster, releasing his grip on the poor man, and he looks through the portal to see the android maid N-90 in a seductive pose. The man could not believe what he is seeing, as the android begins to remove her dress to reveal what is underneath, and Everest's nose bleeds out a large stream upon seeing more than he needed. From the lack of blood, Everest falls hard, shaking the ground as he landed, and the portal close to leave a topless N-90 standing there slightly cover in blood.

"Uh N-90, can you put your dress back on?" asked Peytan, who is now back on his feet and covering his eyes.

N-90 looks down and she quickly pulls her straps back over her shoulders. She turns away to hide her non-existing blush, as Duster comes strolling up, looking happier than ever.

"Well now, I guess that this is the end," he said. "With Everest in a coma from that surprise, I'm sure that we won't be hearing from the Boulder Pirates any..."

A low grumbling erupted from behind, cutting the mechanic off from finishing his sentence. All four look towards the fortress, seeing that this is the source of the grumbling, and they slowly begin making their way towards the gate. From before, the crater Everest made had enough force to create cracks along the walls, which spread like wildfire and eventually starts to weaken the fortress down severely. With only minutes before the fortress could collapse, the Psy-Mar pirates and Duster rush out from the courtyard and down the streets of Seaview, with several surviving Boulder Pirates and Navy officers following suit as the fortress now begins to crumble.

III

"I can't believe they have all this gold!"

"I can't believe they have all this scrap," said West, checking over the progress they did so far. "It's far from being complete, but if Duster gets here soon, we'll be finish in no time. Dad, are you listening?"

"So much gold bones! They have been keeping this away from me," the old man greedily said, rubbing several bones across his face.

West is not easily impressed. He lifts up one of the scraps from N-90's ship and starts to climb up the plank when he turns towards town to see his baby brother running towards the docks, along with the Psy-Mar pirates, Navy officers and Boulder Pirates. West panics to see a large crowd of Boulder Pirates heading for the docks, throwing the scrap metal on the deck and rushing down the plank to grab his father by the collar and away from the gold bones. With the old man forward and away from the bones, Torris looks out to see the large crowd heading for the docks.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Get out of the way, old man!" shouted Duster. "Can't you see that we're escaping for our lives?"

As what Torris and West could see, there is several large chunks of rock rolling behind the crowd, which is coming from the former fortress of the Boulder Pirates, and the mechanics got out of the way for Duster and the Psy-Mar pirates to get on board of the _Kyron Hunter_. As they made their way up, Peytan grabs the majority of the bones, including the skull, and he leaves the femurs behind as payment. Then the psychic shoots out a gust of wind to push them away from the docks and out into open waters.

On the docks, Torris and West move towards the edge as everyone that is part of the crowd begins to fall into the ocean water and the rubble tumble into the same water to crush anyone that is not lucky underneath or possibly drown from the impact of the rubble hitting the water. The two mechanics watch the victims of the fight suffer in the water, with a few sinking under faster due to Cursed Devil Fruits, and Torris lets out a snort in disgust.

"This serves them," he grunted. "It's about time that they get what's coming to them, and I can't believe that my damned child did it."

"It wasn't just Duster that did this," said West. "We should also be thanking those pirates for helping us out."

"I'm not sure to call all of this helping us out," Torris said, turning to notice the damage the wreckage of the fortress did to the town.

The two jump from a horn blaring in the distance. They turn around to see that the _Kyron Hunter_ is gone from view and a much larger ship, a Navy ship, is sailing towards the wrecked town.

"Great, a Navy war ship," groans Torris. "Just like we need some high-ranked Navy officer coming to this town and help us out when we needed them the most."

"Well, they can provide us with some money," West replied, and Torris could only sigh in response.

III

"Ah shit! I can't believe that I wound up on this ship!" Duster shouted, grabbing his head in disgust. "Now I'm going to be stuck on this ship for the rest of my life!"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault for you running up onto our ship," Nash said, cleaning off his club he used for his fight against Fuji.

"And besides, this gives us the opportunity to have you join our crew," Peytan pointed out. "With you being a mechanic, you can fix the ship up and get that navigation device install in no time."

"And why should I bother joining your crew?"

"Because it beats staying with your father and you can have all the freedoms you want with us," Peytan replied.

Duster looks away to think and then looks back at the psychic. "You're right. Now that I'm away from that hellhole, I guess I could make a name out of myself."

"Then welcome to Psy-Mar!"

The mechanic clasps Peytan's hand and firmly shakes it. "So where are we heading next, captain?"

Peytan pulls out his old map and looks towards the bottom of the paper. From where they are, he could tell where their next destination is. With a clap of his hands and the winds turning their ship, the psychic captain walks up to the bow of the ship and puts his foot on the edge.

"Get ready my crew, for we are heading for the East Blue!"

* * *

And for that, this ends the tale in the North Blue. Well, this is more to the southern end of the North Blue, but it stills ends it.

So, allow me to recap for you: Peytan has got started working on a crew from Bridgeport, which got him to meet Nash at All Greens and meeting Alakazam for the first time. Now on the run, they met Julien, a girl Peytan met back at Bridgeport, now a Navy officer and the Psy-Mar pirates barely escape. And within hours, the two came across an abandon ship, which will be the _Kyron Hunter_, and they met the fallen N-90, who was a sex android from outer space, now their multi-purpose servant for the Psy-Mar and they have scraps to her ship. And finally, they arrived at Seaview, only to find deserted with only the Olden family still working, and Duster predicted something bad happening and the last two chapters sums everything up.

So what's going to happen next? Well, it's time to get into the real One Piece world, with my crew going to familiar places, and probably meeting up with a new crew mate later on. Only I know what will happen next, and this may prove to be interesting...

So for this chapter, I was hoping to go for a large scale battle, which I did, and was hoping that I could explain the appearance of that Navy war ship at the end (which I didn't). That ship will appear somewhere else later in this story. And with this, I show you what Duster and Torris can do, but mostly Duster, since he is a key character for this story.

And which, I'll explain some things. Duster's name comes from Duster of Mother 3, West is a name I was pitching around in my head for coming up with Duster's name, and Torris is close to Norris, as in Chuck Norris. And for the Boulder Pirates, the names that I used are based on some mountains, ranging from Mount Everest to Mount Loa. I was trying to go with a theme there, giving these characters a mountain name, while giving them a weird, but powerful sword.

Oh, and any guesses on who I based Fuji on?

Once again, I like for you to review, thank you very much. Coming up, the next part: the East Blue!


End file.
